He is haunting me - She is haunting me
by Akiyama Shiori
Summary: They went to the same high school for two years. When he changed his class was when Touka finally noticed him. He noticed her from the very beginning and went to the place where she works every day. After a while, they start talking and become friends. Will the love eventually bloom? Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey, guys, I'm back with another fanfiction. This one was a request from my sister, so I'm really hoping that she'll like it. This is only the first chapter, I am planning to make this one a multi chapter story. Nothing too much happens in this one, it is like intro to the whole story. It is set in the AU world. I thought about writing this chapter dedicated to Touka and her life and the next one would be dedicated to Kaneki and so on, as the story progresses. I had so much trouble thinking of a title for this one, but then it just clicked. I changed things up a bit, as you will see, but it had to be done in order for story to go the way I wanted it. Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy reading and that you'll like it! :)**

 **As always, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, as well for characters' OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul nor any of the characters, they belong to Sui Ishida.**

 **Love, Shiori :)**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

* * *

Touka was sleeping peacefully until the first rays of sun came in through the window and woke her up. She was a light sleeper and every little thing would wake her up. She rolled around in her bed, pulling the covers over her head, trying to get back to sleeping. It was unsuccessful.

"I give up.", she said, grabbing her phone and looking what the time is. "Tsh, I still have two hours left."

She got out of the bad and changed into her school uniform. Her parents were away on a business trip, so her brother and herself, were left alone in the house. She knew Ayato wouldn't be up anytime soon, so she made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for both of them.

"Why can't I sleep like all normal people.", she grumbled to herself.

Once she was done with breakfast, she took her plate and sat in the living room turning the tv one. There was nothing interesting this early in the morning, so she was just browsing through the channels, stopping only when something would catch her attention. After hour and a half, she heard the doors upstairs open, which meant that Ayato was awake.

 **'Lucky bastard, got to sleep longer then me. Again.'**

Soon after he came into the living room.

"Good morning.", he told her.

"Good morning. Your breakfast is in the microwave."

"Okay, thanks. Couldn't sleep again?", he asked her.

"Yes. It's so annoying. Maybe I should take some sleeping pills.", she answered.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I read about some teas that could help you relax and falling asleep. Maybe you should try that first. We'll go get them after school."

"Okay.", she wasn't in the mood for arguing, she felt so tired, exhausted.

Usually, she wouldn't let her brother decide what's best for her, even though he was older. Just because during the past week she was waking up on every fifteen minutes didn't mean she had a problem with sleeping. That didn't happen before and it wasn't anything serious. It will go away, just like it appeared. She was sure the cause were exams. She was so nervous and under so much stress, that it was only natural that it will affect her sleeping habits.

She got up from the couch she was sitting on and went upstairs to pick up her school bag.

"I just remembered, I have work today, after school, so don't wait for me. We'll get that tea some other time.", she stated as she entered the kitchen.

"You just don't want to try that, right?"

She just smirked at him. He knew her very well, he is her brother after all. They both got ready quickly and went out of the door.

During her literature class, she was staring out the window. She didn't have any energy to listen to what her professor was talking about. It's not like she didn't like reading and literature over all, but that wasn't her favorite thing in the world. She was more into sports.

Someone knock on the classroom door. She turned around just in time to see white haired boy coming in. He was saying something to their professor. She didn't hear what it was saying, she was too occupied observing him. He had beautiful white and gray eyes. He was tall and he wasn't too masculine. The boy looked very familiar to her, but she couldn't remember from where.  
When he finished his conversation, he went to his seat, which was four seats away from hers, in the last row.

 **'Where did I see him before?'**

She realized that she was staring at him, so she turned her head to the window again.

The bell finally rang and since this was her last class for today, she packed all of her stuff and left for her work. She worked as a waitress at the place called Antique. The place wasn't too big, but it was pleasant. Touka usually liked to walk to her work place, but today she felt to tired and instead she took the bus.

She got to Anteiku early. When she entered the door her boss welcomed her.

"Good afternoon, Touka!", he greeted her with smile.

"Good afternoon.", Touka greeted back and went straight to the changing room.

Once she had her work uniform on, she went back and started serving the customers. They didn't have many customers, which she was greatfull for. She was done with her shift and they were just about to close, when the door bell rang, letting them know that someone came in. Touka was pissed off.

 **'The hell is wrong with this people?! They know our working hours and yet they always come just before closing!'**  
"Hey, we're closing now.", she told the person, turning around to look at who ever that was.

She was shocked. There stood the white haired boy from her literature class.

"Oh, I'm sorry.", said the boy. "I'll come back tomorrow.", he turned to leave.  
"You can order take away if you want. That won't take long.", she said, while handing him their menu.  
"Okay. Thank you.", he took the menu from her hand and made his order.

Touka just nodded her head and went behind the bar to prepare his drink. When she was finished, she gave him his drink. He thanked her, after paying and went out.

She sighed. **'I can finally go home.'**

Before she went to change her clothes, she caught herself looking after the boy. She couldn't explain what was it that drew her attention to him, but there was something and it way annoying her.

She shook her head violently. **'Because of that idiot, I had to stay longer.'**

It was not really his fault, she could've easily told him to go, but it was her decision to serve him. She quickly changed and ran out to her bus stop.

She didn't wait for too long and soon she was in her house again. Entering the kitchen, she saw a package of tea on the table with a note attached to it.

"DRINK IT!", it said.

 **'So he bought it anyway.'**

Touka took her mug and put the tea bag in, while waiting for the water to boil. When it finally did, she poured it into the mug. Deciding to wait a bit to cool down, she took an apple from the small basket, that was standing on the table, along with other fruits.

She ate it quickly and drank the tea in three gulps.

 **'I hope this will help me sleep better and not wake up before my alarm goes off.'**  
With that thought in her mind, she went upstairs into her bedroom. She took her school uniform off, not bothering to put on anything else, she went into her bed.

Instantly, her eye lids felt heavy.

 **'Maybe this tea really works.'** , she thought, before sleep took over.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey, guys! So here is the second chapter dedicated to Kaneki. :) I will try to post as much as possible, 'cause my classes start on Monday, which means that I won't have as much time to write. Somehow, I hoped they will give us more time to rest, but they didn't. :(**

 **I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, as well as for characters' OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul, nor any of the character's, they belong to Sui Ishida.**

 **Honestly, I don't know if I like how this one turned out, but anyhow, I hope you'll like it and enjoy reading! :)**

 **Love, Shiori**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

* * *

Kaneki was awakened by the sound of his alarm clock. He turned it off and got out of the bed. Slowly he changed into the school uniform and went to the living room. His mother was awake even though she was supposed to work afternoon shift and could sleep longer.

"Good morning.", he greeted her.

"Good morning. Breakfast will be done soon.", she told him and went back to cooking.

"Okay, thanks. Why are you up so early, you don't have work until afternoon, why didn't you sleep a bit longer?", he asked her, as he sat on the chair.

"I need to finish something up in the town.", she answered, placing his plate in front of him.

"Alright. I will go to see Hide after school, he's sick and we still have that project to finish.", she informed her. "Thanks for the food.", he picked up his chopsticks and started eating.

"Oh, give him my regards and wish him to recover soon from me. When you already mentioned school, aren't you supposed to start attending literature class soon?"

"Yes, from today. I am looking forward to it.", he smiled at her.

"That's great, I'm so happy! You will finally be able to study a subject you really love.", she gave him a tight hug and he returned it.

They finished their meal in silence. He went to his room, grabbed his school bag and went out.

His school was not too far away from his home, so liked to take a walk instead of a bus. Usually, he would meet Hide at the corner of their street and then, they'll walk together.

 **'I hope he's feeling better.'**

He was worried about his best friend, because he didn't get ill easily or frequently, so if he had to skip school, that meant that it's pretty bad. He just hoped that it's really a cold and that he will be back on his feet as soon as possible.

As he was nearing the school, he got excited, as the realization hit him.

 **'So today is finally the day.'** , he smiled to himself.

Since he was very young, he liked to read. It was his dream to study literature once he get into university. Since he was in a scientific department, the focus of his studies was on maths, physics, chemistry, biology, not so much on the literature, which disappointed him. Yes, he had literature before, but just during the first year and for the whole second year nothing. Once he found out that they will be able to chose and they have to choose one more subject, he knew which one it will be.

He was deep in his thoughts when he realized that he was already at the school gates. He passed through them and went to his first class, which was maths. Then his second and third class was biology. He loved biology. It was interesting and today he had to pay extra attention, because of his project, every information could be of a use. When the was done, they had a break.

He spent his break on the roof top, eating in silence and just gazing at the sky. It was very sunny and the sky was clear blue. As soon as he heard the bell ring, he got up and went to his next class, which will become his favorite, actually it already is.

On his way to the classroom, his chemistry professor called him to his office.

 **'This is bad. I will be late.'**

Kaneki almost forgot that he had to take some papers for the competition he applied for.

 **'I'll just get the papers and go. Maybe I won't be late.'**

But things didn't go as planned. It took him longer, because professor had something to tell him as well concerning the competition and apparently he didn't care if he would be late for his next class. When Kaneki told him that he really had to go and that he will ask him if there's something he doesn't understand, he just answered that he should only focus on this. Even though he disagreed, he just nodded shortly and dashed out.

 **'What the hell is his problem. Chemistry is not my only subject! I need to calm down.'**

Once he reached the door to his literature class, he already calmed. He knock and waited, until he was invited in. He went in and apologized for being late, explaining what happened. He was expecting to be yelled at, but instead professor just warned him to make sure that next time he's in the class on time. He thanked him and promised that this won't happen again.

Then, with the corner of his eye, he caught the sight of a girl, he wasn't expecting to see. She was looking at him, strangely. He made sure to not look at her direction, he wasn't ready to meet her eyes. That's when the professor interrupted his thought, giving him a list of books he was supposed to read and analyze during this semester and pointed his seat.

Kaneki took the paper and went to his desk. He could sense the girl's eyes on him and he didn't dare look back. It's not like he was super shy or anything, he just didn't expect to see her in this class. He knew that she was the best in sports and science, she just never look as someone interested in literature.

 **'Why am I acting like this? I'm not a child anymore. What's wrong with me?'**

He was in love with her. He was aware of it and he accepted it, just he decided that he'll never act upon it, so after some time it will go away. Two years have passed and it was still present.

He spotted her at the very beginning of a high school. She was standing in the hall way, leaning on the wall. She was staring somewhere in the distance, seeming lost in her thoughts. The first thing he noticed on her was her navy blue hair, which made her stand out from everyone and then there were her eyes. They reminded him of amethyst for some reason, though they were of a deeper purple shade.

No, he did not fall in love with her then, it was later. He caught himself looking for her whenever he entered the school and in the matter of a seconds, he would spot her. There were times when he thought about approaching her, but the girl was giving off that aura that said, stay away from me, so he did just that. He occupied himself with studying, which help him think about her less, he would push her out of his thoughts, but she was always somewhere in the back of his mind.

Now that very same girl was sitting in the same classroom as him, just a few seats away and was watching him. He saw when she stopped looking at him and went back to gazing out the window.

When the bell rang for the end off the class, he started packing his things. His eyes wandered to her seat, but the girl was already gone. Once he packed everything, he left the school and went to Hide's place.

He knocked on the door and his best friend opened, he was glad to see that he looked better.

"Thanks for coming, Kaneki. Come in.", he said with a smile on his face. He smiled back and went in after Hide to his room.

"I'm glad to see that you're better.", said Kaneki.

"Well, it was just a small cold and you know that it never lasts long with me. How was school today?"

"Fine. I had my first literature class and I was late.", he got angry remembering that.  
"Hahaha, what happened. Did you get lost in those beautiful purple eyes of your beloved, that you didn't even hear the bell?", Hide was laughing.

"No, and stop laughing!", Kaneki was a little embarrassed. "I had to pick up some papers for chemistry competition and professor was talking a lot about the things I already knew. Though that girl is in the same class as me."

"Really, literature? Weird, but good for you. Did you talk, or you are still planning to ignore her?"

"I'll ignore her. Anyhow, we should concentrate on our project. I got everything we need.", Kaneki changed the topic.

"Okay. Let's start.", Hide took the hint and they started working. It took them five hours to finish, but now at least it is done.

"I'm exhausted.", said his best friend, sighing deeply and sprawling on his bed.

"Me, too.", Kaneki shared his feelings. "I should be heading home now. Oh, and my mom wished you to get better soon.", he said as he stood up and picked his bag of the floor.

"Say my thanks to her.", Hide escorted Kaneki to his door, where they said their goodbyes and Kaneki went home.

Half way to his house, he decided to go to his favorite coffee shop and take something to drink. It was the place called Anteiku. He didn't like it only because that girl was working there, but because it created a really nice atmosphere. Instead of walking there, he took the bus. He looked at clock on his phone and could see that he will get there just in time before closing.

Once he entered the shop, he heard an agitated voice telling him that they are closing. The girl had turned around to look at him. She seemed in shock to see him, but he stayed calmed.

"Oh, I'm sorry.", he said. "I'll come back tomorrow."

 **'No wonder she's mad. I came so late and she probably just wants to go home.'**

He turned to leave, when he heard her speak again.

"You can order take away if you want. That won't take too long.", she told him, as she handed him their menu.

"Thank you.", he said and made his order. She nodded her head and went behind the bar to prepare him his she was done, he payed for it, thanking her again and went out of the shop.

He didn't turn around to look at her. Instead, he slowly took a walk to his house, sipping his drink on the way.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and liked it. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello! I'm back with the third chapter. :D As I mentioned, the classes started again, but I'm managing somehow to find time to write, and hopefully it will be like that in the future. :)**

 **I have to say, first of all thank you so, so much to those who favored, followed and reviewed the story, I'm honored and I'm glad you liked it! :D**

 **I know this story is going pretty slowly, I will try to speed up a bit the events, but I don't really want to rush it too much. I'm sorry if this first few chapters might be boring or not too interesting, I just thought it was necessary to write them and give a little insight into their lives and way of thinking.**

 **As always, I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes, as well as for characters' OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul, nor any of the characters, they belong to Sui Ishida.**

 **Anyhow, I still hope you'll like this chapter and enjoy reading. :)**

 **Love, Shiori**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

* * *

It was ten o'clock when Touka woke up. She could not believe that she was able to sleep for this long amount of time. The tea she drank last night really helped, but she thought that it was also due to her exams finally being over and no more stress, for a while at least. It's Saturday and she wanted to take her time with getting ready for work, her shift don't start before two o'clock and she had the Sunday off.

 **'I can't believe I managed to sleep so well. This is great.'**

She heard a noise coming from Ayato's room, which was right next to her.

"What the hell is he doing!", she grumbled, getting out of the bed and going to her brother's room.

She didn't even knocked, just barged in.

"What is wrong with you? You are being so damn noisy! And why are you even up? It's Saturday, you know.", Ayato was just about to answer her, when she spotted a bag on the floor with his clothes in it. "Why are you packing and where are you going?"

"Hold on!", he shouted. "One question at a time. You are so annoying right now. Noting is wrong with me. Sorry for being noisy, I've tried to be quieter. I'm up because I'm going to my friends place and I'll be staying there for the weekend. That's also the reason why I'm packing. There."

"And you were planning to leave just like that without telling me?"

"I would leave you a note."

"Don't you think you should ask first before you decide to go somewhere? Our parents might be away, which means that I will answer to them if anything happens to you."

"Ha, like you mind that much. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I think I like you better, when you lack some sleep. Maybe the tea was the wrong idea.", he sighed.

"I don't mind, I just don't like the fact that you would sneak out while I slept. I know that you're not a little anymore and you can take care of yourself, but tell me first.", she said this more as an order then a statement.

"Alright, alright. Anyhow, I see that the tea worked.", he said smiling.

"It did. Thanks.", she really was glad that he bought it.

"You're welcome.", he closed his bag and then they both went downstairs.

"Do you want breakfast?", Touka asked him, while he was putting his sneakers on.

"Actually, I already ate and I made you a breakfast. I knew you would be mad if I left, like I intended to do, so I thought making you a breakfast would be good. For me.", he put his bag over his shoulder.

"You bastard.", her brother could be so calculated sometimes.

"Bye.", he waved her as he opened the door and left.

"This is getting better and better.", she said out loud.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw her plate wrapped in the foil and a cup of tea.

 **'Well, now I don't have to cook anything at least.'**

She sat down to eat. The meal was delicious, the tea also, even though it cooled down.

 **'Why am I always the one cooking, when he can do it just fine. I should make him cook more often.'**

Once she was done eating, she washed the dishes and went into her room. She sat down at her computer, which was standing right next to her bed and decided to watch something. Touka didn't not what exactly to watch, but soon, she found a movie that seemed interesting to her. Settling in her bad, she turned the computer screen, so she could watch the movie from her bed.

Before she knew it, it was one o'clock. She had to get ready quickly and go to work.

 **'Just today and then I have tomorrow off.'**

She put on the first thing she grabbed and went out of the house. Touka didn't hate her job, she loved it. She was just not that good in socializing, nor she was interesting in learning how to improve that. She was good at her job and at school and that's what matters.

Even though she got a good night of sleep, Touka still felt exhausted. Getting the highest grades on all of her tests, required a lot of studying and concentration and that is the main cause for her current state.

When she got to her work place, as always her boss, along with her coworkers, greeted her and she returned the greetings. Not wasting any time, since the shop was full, she dashed to the changing room, quickly put on her uniform and went out of it to start serving her first customer for today.

They were always extremely busy during the weekends. Since there are no classes, the shop was filled with students and high schoolers, like herself. There were also the working people, but mostly there were teenagers.

Touka had her break after three hours of hard work. She went behind the bar to make a cup of tea for herself. Her eyes wandered towards the doors, when she heard the bell. A blonde girl came in and sat at the only unoccupied table there was.

 **'He didn't come today.'**

For some reason Touka felt disappointed. She was kinda expecting to see him walking in, but that didn't happen. She sighed.

"What's with you sighing and being all distracted?", Nishiki, Touka's coworker, asked her mockingly.

"That's none of your business.", she answered sharply.

"Ouch. You must've got up on the wrong leg. Did your boyfriend dump you?", he pretended to be concerned.

"I'm just tired. Leave me be.", she said as she sipped her tea.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. Just so you know, with that attitude, it's no wonder he dumped you. Who wouldn't?", he turned around and walked away to serve his customers.

 **'What an annoying idiot.'**

Her thirty minutes break was over in the blink of an eye and she was back to working. Whenever she'd hear the bell, her head would snap in the doors direction, waiting for a white haired guy to appear, but he didn't show.

 **'What is wrong with me?'**

Touka was angry with herself for thinking about some stranger so much. Since she came to work, he's been just randomly popping up in her head.

 **'Just because it happen that he came one day, doesn't mean he'll come again.'**

Her shift was now over. She quickly changed, picked her stuff and was out, without saying goodbye to anyone. She needed to be out of there. Her mind seemed to be messing with her and she needed to cool her head. Taking a deep breaths and walking slowly to her home, she was trying to think of a movie she'll watch tonight.

After she got home, she took a shower and made a dinner for herself. Since she couldn't decide on the movie, she lied down on the couch in the living room, browsing the channel, hope there'll be something to watch.

When she woke up, she saw that it was five in the morning. She didn't remember when she fell asleep. She remembered that she was watching a tv show about some murderers and then nothing.

But she remembered her dream. He was in it, the white haired boy. He just stood in the hallway, smiling and looking at her. Then, he extended his hand towards her, like he was inviting her. Before she knew it, her hand went to accept him and when they finally touched, that's when she woke up.

She was upset. She had just met a guy and she was already dreaming of him.

 **'It is nothing. That's just a dream, it means nothing.'**

She repeated that to herself, truly believing that it really is nothing. The boy is just different from anyone she's ever seen or met and that's why this is happening. She didn't even meet him properly. There is no reason to give any meaning to this all.

Touka turned of her side, determined to go back to sleeping and not dreaming about white haired boy. She had tomorrow off and she will not let some stranger ruin it. With that thought, she drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

 **End note: Hope you guys liked it. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: So here is the fourth chapter! It is pretty short and nothing much happened, and I am not that happy how it turned out, but still I decided to post it. :) I am really going to speed up the plot, 'cause otherwise, it will take forever to finish. Anyhow, I still hope you enjoy reading and that you'll like it! :)**

 **As always, apologies for any grammar or spelling mistake and characters' OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul, nor any of the characters, they belong to Sui Ishida.**

 **Again, thank for favoring, following and reviewing this story! :)**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

Kaneki woke up pretty early. He took his phone and saw that it was half past six in the morning. He sighed. He turned on his side, trying to go back to sleep, but without success. He still didn't feel like getting up, so he just lied in his bed, with his eyes closed, hoping that, somehow, the sleep will come.

Two hours have passed and he finally gave up and got out of the bed. Going to the kitchen, she spotted food that his mother made for him. He sat down and ate. Kaneki didn't have any special plans for today. He already did all of his homework yesterday, so he wasn't really planning to study.

 **'I should probably at least take a look at those papers that professor gave me. I don't have much time left until the competition.'**

Finishing his meal, he went back to his room, pulled out the papers and started reading them.

 **'This formulas are more complicated then the once we've learned at school.'** , he thought, furrowing his brows.

Sitting down at his desk, he started to work on the new tasks he got. It took him four hours to finish them, but now he got them right and he knew that he won't have any problems if he got those on the competition.

He thought he would spend his whole weekend reading and relaxing, and just now he spent hours on studying. Kaneki stood up and went to the bookshelf, that was standing opposite his bed. He browsed through the book, trying to find something to read. When he finally chosen, he grabbed the book and went to his bed, making himself comfortable and started reading.

Once he was done with reading, he closed the book and got up. He really missed reading. It's not like that he didn't read, but he just haven't had as much time as he wanted for it. Since he's read all of the books he had, he decided to go to the library. He put his clothes on and went to the living was three o'clock and he still had two hours more, before it closes. Making sure he had everything he needed, he went out.

He took the bus to the library. The bus didn't go straight to the library, he would still have 10 minutes of walk. He got off the bus and started walking. To get to the library he had to pass the shop where blue haired girl he liked worked at.

Kaneki was now standing right in front of the shop. He looked inside and saw her smiling at the customer she was serving. That was the first time he saw her smile. At school, she always had a serious expression on her face, or the one of boredom.

 **'She has a beautiful smile.'**

He started towards the door, but then stopped.

 **'I can't go in now, it'll be weird. I went in there yesterday. I should get to the library.'**

Kaneki turned around and kept walking. Before he went to that shop every single day and never had any second thoughts when he was about to go there. Maybe because she never noticed him. After they spoke for just a little while yesterday, he suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable.

 **'But then, if I go in there, it doesn't mean I came just to see her. At least she can't know that.'**

It didn't take him long to get to his destination. He went inside the library, showing his ID card and then going to the bookshelves. He got the one he wanted and sat at an empty desk to read. The time flew by and he was done with reading. He returned his book and went home.

As he was nearing the shop, he debated weather he should go in or not. When he was standing in front of the shop again, he saw her once again. He felt like a stalker. He won't go in there, that's what he decided.

 **'I got to see her anyway.'**

He smiled to himself. He got to the bus station, glad that bus arrived at that moment, afraid that if he stayed for a bit longer, he would change his mind.

When Kaneki entered his house, his mother greeted him, she was back from work and was now preparing dinner. Since he skipped lunch, he was really eager to eat. He was chatting with his mother about her day at work and about what he had been doing during the day.

After they've finished their meal, he went to his room, changing into his pajamas. Crawling into his bed, he wrapped himself in his blankets. He felt sleepy and as soon as his head hit the pillow, sleep took over.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter! :) (spoiler alert - they are going to meet)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hello, I'm back with the fifth chapter! :) I decided to put together Touka's and Kaneki's point of view, instead of writing them separately. Somehow, I thought it would be more interesting this way and maybe easier to read. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. :)**

 **Again, thank you so much for favoring, following and reviewing this story, it really means a lot to me! :D**

 **Apologies for any grammar, spelling mistakes and for characters' OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul, nor any of the characters, they belong to Sui Ishida.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy reading and that you'll like it. :)**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

Touka woke up pretty early. It was Sunday and her day off. She was hoping to sleep in, but couldn't. Her brother was staying at his friend's place and she was planning to use this time alone to the fullest. She quickly dressed up, made a light breakfast for herself and sat on the couch in the living room, turning on the television and eating in silence.

She was soon bored, because there was nothing more to watch. She went to her bedroom, sat at the computer, browsing through the internet, trying to find something else, but she failed.

 **"That's great, that's so fucking great! I can't believe there isn't anything to watch!"**

She was angry and annoyed. Looking around her room, she spotted her backpack. She took it and pulled out her maths book and notebook.

 **'I guess I could study. I have a test coming up really soon.'**

Touka opened her book and started to study. It was not going well, she wasn't able to concentrate for some reason.

 **'Maybe I will be able to concentrate better at a library.'**

Packing her book, notebook and pencil case, she put her backpack on and went out of the house. She decided to take a walk to the library, thinking that breathing some fresh air will help her relax and be able to actually learn something.

 **'I can't believe I'm going to spend my day of studying and on top of that, at the library. What the hell is wrong with me. I was supposed to laze around the house and rest.'**

She sighed deeply.

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

Kaneki woke up early as usually. Even though he slept for quite a long time, he didn't feel rested. He dreamed about her again. She appeared in his dreams before, but that was weeks ago, so it kinda surprised him.

 **'That must be because I saw her yesterday and I know I'll be seeing her a lot more during the second semester.'**

That was a good explanation. He planned to spend his day in the library, reading and studying a little bit. He liked to spend his time there, he liked being surrounded by books, he felt at peace. Kaneki dressed up, packed what he'll be needing and went downstairs to the kitchen.

As always, breakfast was waiting for him on the table. He sat down, quickly eating everything from his plate. After he was done, he grabbed his bag and went outside.

Kaneki wanted to get there as soon as possible, so he took the bus. The library is supposed to close sooner, because it was Sunday and he didn't want to waste any he got there, he was surprised to see that there was only one unoccupied desk. He went to that desk, sat down, pulling the books out of his bag and started reading.

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

As she was nearing the library, she was already relaxed. The walk really did help her calm down. She passed the Anteiku and after a few minutes, she entered the library. Showing her ID card, she went to the reading room. Touka was shocked to see that all of the desks were occupied.

 **'What are all this people doing here? Don't they have better things to do?'**

She scanned the room and froze, when she spotted the white haired guy from her class. The only seat that was empty was at his table.

 **'I'm doomed.'** , she thought as she was walking towards it.

Touka pulled out the chair and sat down on the opposite side of the desk. At that moment, the boy lifted his head and looked at her. Shock was evident on his face. She raised her eyebrow.

He probably realized that he was staring, because quickly he buried his nose into the book he was reading. She pulled out her stuff, deciding to ignore him and started studying.

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

The noise of the chair being pulled out on the opposite side of his desk, startled him. He was so into the book he was reading, that he didn't notice someone approaching his desk. He was shocked to see that it was the blue haired girl, he just dreamed of last night.

Kaneki was pretty sure that she could see his shock, because she was now looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He realized that he was staring, so he immediately went back to his book. He heard her shuffling with her bag and then a thud when he books were placed on the desk.

Kaneki was trying hard to concentrate on what he was reading, but his attention would always go back to the girl sitting in front of him. What he could see, she was studying maths and she was very good at it. So far she solved all of the tasks she had. He smiled to himself, again going back to reading.

After a while he heard her cursing. Subtly glancing in her direction, her saw that she was writing the same formula over and over again trying to solve it, but failing. She would scratch that off and start again. He looked better to see the task and started solving it in his head, figuring out where the problem was.

Kaneki was debating with himself if he should tell her, 'cause she seemed very agitated. He decided to tell her.

"The result is 157.", he said loud enough for her to hear.

She immediately lifted her head and glared at him. She looked even more annoyed and like she was going to kill him.

 **'Maybe I shouldn't have said that.'**

He regretted his decision and quickly apologized.

 **'I messed up.'**

"How did you get that result?", her question caught him by surprise.

He was expecting her to get up and leave, or lash out at him, but instead she just asked him to tell her how he solved it.

"The formula you were using is the right one, but right here", he pointed out the part he was talking about, "you should've used the other one. You didn't replace this parameter with an actual number, that you should've got with this other formula and that's why you didn't get the right result.", he explained.

She nodded her head in understanding and tried solving it again, just like he told her and she really got the right result.

"Thanks.", she said.

"You're welcome.", he said smiling at her.

He was really nervous and he hoped that she couldn't see it.

"If there's anything else you don't understand I could help you with it."

In an instant she furrowed her brows. He took that as a no and went back to reading his book.

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

She was solving her tasks easily, even though she was a bit distracted by the boy sitting on the other side of her desk. She noticed that he would look at her from time to time and she couldn't, for some reason, keep herself from looking back, but making sure that their eyes would never meet.

Touka was trying to solve one harder task, but kept failing.

 **'The hell is wrong with this! This is pissing me off! I shouldn't even be here.'**

She scratched off the result for the hundredth time.

"The result is 157.", she heard him saying.

She looked up at him annoyed.

 **'How did he manage to solve it? It's his fault I can't concentrate and now he's playing smart.'**

He seemed to her as if he was regretting speaking up and looked down. She felt bad a little bit, for glaring at him like that.

 **'I guess he didn't mean anything bad. I should probably ask him to explain.'**

Touka hated asking for help, but still decided that it was better than to bother herself like this.

"How did you get that result?", she asked him.

He looked at her surprised and then went on explaining. Once he was done, she nodded to let him know that she understood and tried solving it on her on, getting the right result.

 **'This is so stupid, how did I overlook this?'**

She got angry at herself for not noticing.

"Thanks.", she said, he still helped her, so there was no harm in thanking him.

"You're welcome.", he smiled at her.

 **'He has a beautiful smile.'**

"If there's anything else you don't understand, I could help you with it."

She was just about to smile in return, but hearing that she just furrowed her brows.

 **'Like hell she'll ask him for help again.'**

The rest of their time was spent in silence. The librarian showed up and told them that they were closing and asked them to return the books they borrowed. Both of them stood up, pack their stuff and went outside.

 **'It's raining. I'm really doomed.'** She noticed that it was cloudy, when she was leaving her house, but she didn't expect the rain, so of course, she didn't bring her umbrella.

 **'Great, now I'm going to get drenched and catch a cold. Just brilliant.'**

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

Once Kaneki was outside, he was glad that he always carried an umbrella, because it was raining like crazy. He pulled it out of his bag and opened it. He was just about to leave, when he noticed the blue haired girl standing under the cover of the library, looking at the sky.

He approached her and she turned to look at him.

"I thought you left.", she told him.

"Well, I was just about to.", he said. "Do you have an umbrella?", he asked her. There was no other reason for her staying here, if she had one.

"No. I wasn't expecting it to rain.", she answered.

She looked up at the sky again.

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

She was looking at the sky, when she caught from the corner of her eye that someone was approaching her. It was the white haired guy.

"I thought you left.", she stated.

"Well, I was just about to.", he said.

That confused her. "Do you have an umbrella?", he asked her.

"No. I wasn't expecting it to rain.", she replied, looking back at the sky.

"Here.", he was holding his umbrella out for her.

"Why?"

"Because you don't have one and you'll get drench.", he stated as a matter of fact.

"But if I take it, then you'll get soaked."

He shrugged.

"It's okay. I leave near by, so it's no problem."

 **'This guy is so confusing.'**

She took the umbrella from him.

"I'll return it to you at school tomorrow. Thanks again."

"Okay.", he smiled again. "See you.", he said and turned around to leave.

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

The girl was surprised when he offered her his umbrella.

"Why?", she asked him.

"Because you don't have one and you'll get drenched.", he answered.

 **'Wasn't that obvious?'**

"But if I take it, then you'll get soaked."

He just shrugged.

"It's okay. I leave near by, so it's no problem."

That was a lie, but she didn't need to know that. He just wanted to help her.

She took the umbrella from him.

"I'll return it to you at school tomorrow. Thanks again."

"Okay.", he couldn't help but smile. She seemed so confused, but cute.

"See you.", he said as he turned around to leave,

"Wait.", he stopped when he heard her speak again. "What's your name?"

"Kaneki.", he looked at her over his shoulder. "Yours?"

"Touka.", she said, before turning around and walking away.

"Touka.", he repeated.

 **'So I finally know her name.'**

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

"Wait.", he stopped as soon as she said that. "What's your name?"

She realized that she needs to know it, in order to find him at school. She also wanted to know it for herself, no matter how much she denied it.

"Kaneki.", he said, looking at her over his shoulder. "Yours?"

 **'Why is he looking at me like that?'**

Her heart started to beat faster.

"Touka.", she said, turning around and walking away. She had to, he was making her feel weird.

"Kaneki." Even though she didn't like the way he was making her feel, she found herself smiling as she said his name out loud.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey, everyone! I'm back with the sixth chapter, again I put both of their point of views together.**

 **First, I want to say huge thanks to everyone who favored, followed and reviewed this story! It really means a lot to me!:D**

 **Then I want to apologize for not uploading for a while. I've been really busy with college and other things happened, so I wasn't able to write. I know this chapter is also short, but I still wanted to post it. If everything goes well, I'll be able to post tomorrow. :)**

 **Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, as well for characters' OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul, nor any of the characters, they belong to Sui Ishida.**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

 **I hope you'll like it and enjoy reading. :)**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

Touka was walking through the hallway of her school. She had an umbrella in her hand, which made others stare at her. It was sunny today, no wonder they were looking.

 **'I look like an idiot. Why did I have to accept it anyway? Uhhh, this is so annoying.'**

She just walked forward, ignoring the stares, even though she really wanted to punch them in the face.

 **'He must be somewhere in the science department.'**

As she was passing by the classrooms, she peeked into each to see if he was in it. When she couldn't see him, she just walked to the other one.

 **'Where the hell is that guy?'**

She wanted to avoid asking other students if they knew where Kaneki was, she didn't feel like talking to them. Then as she was walking, she spotted him. He did stood out pretty much from everyone because of his white hair. He was standing with a guy who had an orange hair in front of the classroom.

As Touka was approaching them, they went in, so she followed them. She was just about to go inside, when another guy blocked her way.

"Are you lost, pretty?", he asked her with a flirty smile.

She gave him a death glare.

"No. Now move." The said guy didn't move.

"I'm looking for Kaneki. Move, or I'll move you by force."

"There's no need for force.", he put his hands up in surrender.

"He's over there.", he pointed out in the direction where Kaneki was. He was smiling and chatting happily with his friend.

When she approached them, they stopped talking and they both looked at her.

"Hi, Touka.", Kaneki greeted her.

"Hi. Here.", she put his umbrella on his desk. "I came to bring it back. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Thanks for bringing it."

"No problem. I'm going now. See you.", she said, turning around to leave.

"See you.", he waved to her.

Touka was soon out of the classroom, heading back to her own. She noticed that the other students were still staring at her.

 **'What is their problem? I don't have an umbrella anymore, so why the hell are they still looking at me?'**

Suddenly, her brother jumped in front of her, startling her.

"Hey, sis!", he said a bit louder. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you crazy?! Don't shout like that and don't startle me like that!"

"You're the one who's shouting.", he stated. That's when she noticed that the hallway became silent and that all eyes were now on them.

She sighed.

"This day is just getting worse. I came here to return the umbrella I borrowed yesterday."

"Oh, you borrowed it from someone from school? I thought you don't have friends from school.", Ayato said.

"We are not friends. We take the literature class together and I met him yesterday at the library."

"You went to the library? You spoke to someone? And that someone is a guy?", he was in shock.

"Why are you acting so shocked?"

"Because I am."

"You're so annoying. Why am I even talking to you."

"Wait, I'm glad you're finally socializing. That's a good thing."

"Whatever. I'll be late for my class.", she was about to leave when her brother grabbed her hand.

"Who is that guy? I need to see him.", he asked her, looking serious.

"Why? It's none of your business."

"Just curious. I need to see if he is a good, not some shady dude who's going to use you. I need to approve him."

"I'm the older one here! See you at home.", she walked away.

She heard him yelling after her that she must tell him when they get home.

 **'Like hell I will. I shouldn't have told him anything at all. Now he won't leave me alone.'**

Pushing her brother out of her mind, she went into her classroom. Going to her desk, she sat down and opened her notebook.

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

"Ne, Kaneki, what happened during the weekend?", his best friend asked him.

"I already told you.", he answered.

"That couldn't possibly be it? I feel like there's something else you haven't told me."

"There isn't and you know I tell you everything."

He didn't know why Hide was so insisting on talking about the weekend. Yes, he finally met the girl he head a crush on for two years, but nothing much happened.

"Hide, let's go inside."

They went into their classroom and sat at their desk. Hide's was right behind his. Kaneki listened to him going through all the events, analyzing all Touka's actions and words, as well as presenting his conclusions about what she actually thought and what would happen in the future. He couldn't help but laugh, because it was just too good to be true and to happen.

"Just you laugh, but you'll see that I'm right.", Hide winked. "In three years, because you're so slow, she'll come running to you, asking you to go out and then marry her. Or maybe that'll happen sooner."

"You're nuts, but you have a good imagination.", Kaneki laughed it all off.

"And there she goes.", he stopped laughing when he said that.

"You can stop this, Hide.", he wasn't really in the mood for his friend's jokes.

"No, she's really here. In our classroom.", he whispered.

Kaneki turned his head into the direction Hide was looking at and saw that indeed he was right. Soon she was standing in front of his desk.

"Hi, Touka.", he greeted her.

"Hi. Here.", she placed his umbrella on his desk. "I came to bring it back. Thanks."

"You're welcome.", he answered. "Thank for bringing it."

"No problem. I'm going now. See you.", she said as she turned to leave.

"See you.", he waved to her.

When she was out of the classroom, he put his umbrella in his bag and froze when he saw Hide's expression.

"Whatever you're thinking, forget it, it's nothing like that.", he told him.

"You are clever, giving her your umbrella was just an excuse to see her again.", Hide was smirking.

"No, that's not why I gave it to her."

"Yeah, right.", he raised his eyebrow.

Kaneki furrowed his brows. "Just let it go, Hide."

"As you wish."

Their professor just walking in and Kaneki couldn't be more glad. He loved his best friend, but he could be so annoying and persistent at times, that it was driving him crazy, like right now.

 **'I'm so not up for this kinds for conversations. I hope he'll just let go of it and leave me alone with this.'**

He opened his book and payed full attention on the formulas his professor started writing on the board.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey, guys! So here's the seventh chapter, I've actually managed to write it today. :D**

 **I don't know why, but this one was hard to write, so I have mixed feelings about it. Still I decided to post it and hope you'll like it. :)**

 **As I've mentioned before, I sped up the plot a bit. I hope I didn't rush it too much, but honestly, I can't wait to write the most fun part. xD**

 **I want to apologize in advance if I don't update really soon, the college is being hell.**

 **Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes and for character's OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul, nor any of the characters, they belong to Sui Ishida.**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading! :D**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

After that even with an umbrella, they've been running into each other a lot in the hallways. He would always greet her and she would greet back. It would take him by surprise each time, because he thought that she would get angry and bothered, she just gave off that feeling.

Hide stopped trying to predict future for both of them, though he would slip a joke from time to time. Kaneki knew that his best friend was happy for him and wished nothing, but the best. He kept telling him that he should do something about it, or he'll never make any progress.

Hide didn't understand, why he was trying so hard for the past two years to make his feelings die down and not like her anymore. He didn't know why he wanted to give up, before he tried.

"Then what do you want me to do?", Kaneki asked annoyed, when his friend brought that up again.

"Ask her to go out.", he answered simply. "Ask her out? There's no way I could do that. I'm pretty happy with the way things are right now."

"You'll be even more happy when she says yes."

"She won't say yes. I would like her to, but she doesn't really seem like someone to go out with a stranger just like that."

Hide furrowed his brows. "Well, first of all, you are not a stranger to her, at least not anymore. Second, if you don't want to ask her out, then ask her to eat lunch together, or go to the library again, or just stuck up the conversation."

"Why are you angry?", Kaneki was surprised by his behavior.

"Because you have a chance and you're not using it. You are to stubborn. I get it that you're shy, but you need to get over it. Just try it. If it doesn't work, things will go back to the way they were and I will never bother you with this again.", Hide let out a frustrated sigh.

"Really? Do you promise?", he knew that if his best friend promise something, he will keep it.

"Yes, I really do promise. Now will you do it?"

"I will.", Kaneki smiled at him. "When I'm ready.", he added.

"Oh, God.", Hide slapped himself with his hand on the forehead.

* * *

 **Ayato's POV**

After she's been caught by her brother returning the umbrella to some guy, he's been interrogating her. Touka explained what happened, but he just didn't seem to believe her that's everything there was. He noticed that she would get lost somewhere in her thoughts pretty often, that whenever they enter the school her eyes would wander around as if she was looking for someone and then her eyes would soften when a certain white haired guy would greet her.

 **'That must be the guy.'**

Whenever she tried to talk to her about it, she would snap, tell him that's none of his concern and storm off.

 **'I can't believe it. I think my sister is falling in love.'**

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

Touka was extremely annoyed by her brother's constant questions about Kaneki. She knew he was always curious about everything, but for some reason this types of questions were pissing her off.

She knew that he meant nothing bed and usually she would tell him everything, that why she couldn't explain why it was so hard to talk about this guy. At least, her brother stopped asking her and she felt relief.

 **'I guess he finally understands that I won't be telling him anything.'**

Touka felt at peace, but that was short lived. She noticed that Ayato would pay close attention to her and look at her in a weird way.

 **'What is wrong with him?'**

She decided to ignore his strange behavior and just brushed it off. That was not the thing that bothered her the most. What was really warring her was that she was thinking about Kaneki every single day, she even dreamed about him almost every night, after that meeting in the library. It's been a week since than, she thought that that strange feeling that she gets will go away, but it didn't. It only got more intense.

At school, the first thing she would do is to search for white head. Once she spots it, she would suddenly feel at ease.

 **'What is this that is happening to me?'**

It scared her, but at the same time, she didn't mind too much, the feeling wasn't that bad. It was just something knew for her. Well, this is the first time she's made a friend at school.

 **'A friend? Can I call him a friend? We didn't talk at all since the library and that day in his classroom. Do I even want to talk to him? I guess it would be alright and nice to talk to someone other then my brother and Uta.'**

Uta was her childhood friend. He lived near them and was older then them, but that didn't stop them from being friends. He is an artist and had his own studio, where he was teaching and painting for himself.

 **'I should stop by, I haven't seen him for a while.'**

She was currently in her classroom, having maths class.

"In two days, you will have the test. Make sure to learn everything. That's it for today.", she heard professor say.

 **'Damn, I forgot about the test.'**

The bell rang. She was packing her things, when she noticed that someone was standing in front of her desk. She looked up and saw that it was a white haired boy, that was haunting her mind.

"Hi.", he said. "Are you done with classes?"

Touka was confused. He just waltzed in here and started talking to her.

"Hi. I am, I need to go to work now though.", she responded. Her other classes were cancelled, they had a board meeting or something.

 **'How come that they still have classes?'**

"Oh, yeah, you're working at Anteiku.", he stated. "I like that place, it's nice."

"Is that everything you came here for?", she asked him.

 **'He is weird. That can't be everything.'**

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a lunch break with me, but it's okay.", he seemed to struggle to say it.

"Sorry.", she was feeling bad to refuse his offer. She was just thinking how it would be nice to talk to him, now she's got a chance, but she is going to miss it.

"It's fine. Sorry to bother you.", he smiled and turned around to walk away.

"Hey, we can do that tomorrow."

He stopped at turned to look at her.

"Really? Great.", he looked happy.

Her heart was beating faster again and she felt her cheeks hit up.

"Could you also help me with maths again?"

"Sure, I'll be glad to."

"Okay, thanks.", she packed all of her stuff and they went for the door together.

"I need to go now. See you tomorrow.", she waved him. Her lips curved into smile.

'He is blushing.' He was looking at her a bit shocked, his face red, which made her blush again.

"See you tomorrow.", he muttered and left. Touka just stood there, looking after him.

 **'What had just happened.'**

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

It's been two days since he promised to Hide that he will invite Touka for lunch break. He was scared to do that, but he knew that he had to. This will be a turning point for him. If she says yes, he will try to get close to her and do something, if she says no, he will give up and forget her, no matter how hard it will be. He was sitting in his classroom, half paying attention to what the professor was talking about, half thinking about Touka. Ever since he saw her and fell in love with her she was constantly on his mind. He wanted to concentrate completely on studying, his competition is in two weeks, it was hard, but he was managing to do that somehow.

 **'I'll do it today.'**

Their professors had a board meeting. There wasn't supposed be any classes after this one, but he still planned to ask her anyway. He was so nervous, almost shaking.

 **'I need to calm down. I cannot look like this when I ask her.'**

When the bell rang, he didn't even pack his stuff, he just rushed out. He was basicly running through the hallway, looking into each classroom, hoping that she'll catch her before she leaves. He finally spotted her and went in.

She was packing her books. Then, when she noticed him, she looked up. His mind was working like crazy, thinking on how to ask what he wanted.

"Hi.", he said. "Are you done with classes?"

 **'Of course she is. This was such a stupid question.'**

She seemed confused. "Hi. I am, I need to go to work now though."

He almost forgot that she had a job.

"Oh, yeah, you work at Anteiku. I like that place, it's nice.", he said remembering the shop.

"Is that everything you came here for?", she asked him.

He must've looked like an idiot. They never shared any words except hi, or hello and there he was, bothering her.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a lunch break with me, but it's okay.", he muttered. He barely managed to say it.

"Sorry.", she said. For a moment, he thought that she looked sad, but still there was no reason for her to be.

 **'I knew it. What was I expecting anyway. I was stupid to listen to Hide, now I've just embarrassed myself.'**

"It's fine. Sorry to bother you.", he gave her a smile, as he turned around to leave.

 **'I just want to get out of here.'**

He stopped in his tracks when he heard her speak again.

"Hey, we can do that tomorrow."

Kaneki turned his head to look at her.

"Really?", he was surprised, but he was happy. "Great."

His heart sped up and he was struggling to keep his cool.

"Could you also help me with maths again?"

 **'She needs help again? Is she blushing?'**

"Sure. I'll be glad to."

"Okay. Thanks.", she said as she packed the rest of her stuff.

He waited for her, even though he didn't have to.

 **'I forgot my bag! I could've walked with her for a while, if I had only brought it. Ahhh.'**

Once they were out the door, she spoke again.

"I need to go now. See you tomorrow.", she waved him and smiled.

He blushed immediately. There was that smile he loved, but was only directed to her customers. Now she was smiling like that to him. He wasn't expecting that, he wasn't expecting any of the things that happened, so he was a bit shocked. Kaneki noticed that blush crept onto her cheeks as well.

 **'She looks so cute. Even more than before.'**

"See you tomorrow.", he muttered and left, not once turning around to look at her.

 **'This is probably rude, but I'll embarrass myself more if I stay. I still need to pick up my bag.'**

Kaneki entered his classroom and saw that Hide was still there. He just rushed out and didn't say anything to him and since they always walked home together, he waited for him.

"Sorry for waiting, Hide."

"No problem. What happened, you just disappeared in the matter of seconds?"

"I asked Touka to spend a lunch break with me."

"You did? That's awsome!", Hide jump from his seat and hugged his friend. "And she said yes?"

Kaneki turned his head away from him, trying to hide his blushing face, but Hide saw it.

"That's great, Kaneki! See that I was right?", he was grinning like crazy.

"It's just a lunch break. Don't get ahead of yourself. Thanks for helping me.", he smiled to his friend.

"I didn't do anything, you just needed to be encouraged a little bit. But you're welcome."

They both picked up their bags and went out together. On their way home they talked about many things, but not about the tomorrow.

When he got home he went straight to his bedroom and jumped on the bad. He would usually eat, but he didn't have and appetite. There were so many feelings and emotions mixed, that he thought if he ate something, he will throw up. He wanted to sleep. He took his clothes off, throwing them on the floor and curled under the covers.

 **'Maybe Hide is right.'**

He wanted to believe that all his best friend told him would really happen, but he didn't want to overthink it. The best way is to just let the things go with their own pace. Decided that he will do just that, he soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter. :) Honestly, I had a hard time writing this one and I'm not that happy how it turned out, but I'll let you guys decide once you read it. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this one. There's a bit of a fluff and some cute moments. I didn't want to put too much fluff in it, I'm still trying to keep them in character as much as I can and I now I'm not very successful in it, but what's there, it's there. :) This story is coming to an end soon, there are around three of four chapters left and while writing this one, I got idea for the next one, so hopefully it will be written soon. :)**

 **Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes and for characters' OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul, nor any of the characters, they belong to Sui Ishida.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading and that you'll like it! :D**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

Touka was tossing and turning in her bed. It was so hard for her to fall asleep. She was so nervous, because tomorrow, she is supposed to spend her lunch break with Kaneki.

 **'Why am I getting so nervous about this? It's just a lunch break. Just a lunch break.'**

She was trying to convince herself that there's no reason for her to feel that way. Everything will be fine. Anyways, she wanted to talk to him more, he sparked her attention the minute he walked into the classroom.

"It's just a lunch break.", she said out loud.

Touka was woken up by her alarm. She couldn't remember when she fell asleep, but she definitely haven't slept enough. Groggily, she got out of the bed and changed into her uniform. Then she went to wake Ayato up and to the kitchen. Quickly, making breakfast for both of them, she started to think about lunch that she's supposed to bring to school.

"What are you doing?", her brother asked her.

"I'm making lunch for today and I don't know what to make.", she answered.

"Hmmm, what's up with that now? You usually eat some sort of fruit or salad, why don't you bring that?"

"I probably will.", she said, taking the vegetables and making a salad.

Ayato was eating his meal and complained about the upcoming tests.

"It's your problem for not studying on time. You have no right to complain. You even skipped lessons a few times, what did you expect?"

"I guess you're right.", he sighed. "But you'll help me if I don't understand something?"

"I will help you, but not do all of your tasks. Do you understand?", she pointed a knife at him, that she used to cut her vegetables.

"I get it, put that knife away! Isn't that too much for lunch?", he looked at her bento box. She actually filled two bentos with salad and onigiri.

"Now that you mention, it is. You can have one if you want.", she wrapped one and handed it to him.

"No, thanks. I can't stand all that green in my food, but I'll take onigiri.", Ayato took a few, putting it in his bento and went to his room.

 **'I will bring both of this. Maybe I could share it with him.'**

"What's with that thought?! It's just a lunch together!", she grumbled. That's when her brother's head peeked from behind the door.

"Lunch together. With whom?"

"Why are you eavesdropping? It's none of your business."

"You were shouting, of course I'd hear. Is it that white haired boy from your school?"

Touka turned around to look at him, completely shocked. "How do you know?"

"First we go to the same school and we go together. Second I noticed you've been looking around, as if you are searching for someone and then he would appear and your expression would soften and you would seem relaxed.", he stated simply.

She didn't know what to say. She thought that she was behaving normally and that even though something in her changed, it was not visible on the outside. But hell, she was wrong.

 **'He is my brother after all. I should've known that I wouldn't be able to hide it from him.'**

"It's okay, Touka. I'm just a little hurt you didn't tell me anything.", he really did seem hurt.

"I'm sorry.", she was feeling guilty. They've always had a good relationship and she wanted to keep them like that.

"Apology accepted.", he grinned at her. "Just tell me whatever it is, I'm here for you. I'm glad that you've finally found someone to fall in love with."

She couldn't help, but smile. "Thank you."

That the last sentence registered in her mind. "Did you just say that I fell in love?", she furrowed her brows.

"Well aren't you? You are behaving like you're in love. That's nothing bad, I don't see where the problem is."

She was lost at words.

 **'I'm in love? Is that why I've been feeling weird whenever I think of him, whenever I see him, whenever I dream of him? Is that it?'**

"Oi, earth to Touka. Go pick up your bag and let's go, we'll be late for school.", he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

When she looked at the clock, she ran to her room, grabbed her bag, packing all the things she'll be needing for the day, put her shoes on and ran out the door.

They got to school on time and went their separate ways. Touka was trying not to think about the break, but to focus on her lesson. She'll be having tests soon and she needed to get the best grades again.

As the break was approaching, she was getting more and more nervous. After this class is done, they will go together to eat lunch.

 **'Just fifteen more minutes.'** , she thought as she looked at the clock in her classroom.

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

After falling asleep early the day before, she woke up at one o'clock in the morning.

 **'I slept for so long! What am I gonna do now?'**

He turned on his back and looked at the ceiling. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly got out of the bed and went to the kitchen. He hadn't eaten anything when he got back from school and his stomach was growling, craving for food. Being as quiet as possible, he made himself a light meal and ate it. Then he washed the dishes and went back to him bedroom.

He didn't do his homework nor studied anything, so he decided to do it now. As he took the maths notebook, he remembered what he had done. He actually invited a girl he liked to spend a lunch break with him and she said accepted. It was still hard for Kaneki to believe that they will be spending some time alone. He got a familiar feeling in his stomach.

 **'I shouldn't have eaten anything.'**

He was trying to concentrate, but it was impossible. Touka was just slipping back into his thoughts. He would push her out of his mind, but then the same thing would happen again.

 **'I give up.'**

Closing all of his books and putting them away, he went back under the covers and tried to fall asleep. The sleep just wouldn't come, but the blue haired girl would. He was anxcious and her constant presence was just adding to his anxiety.

 **'Get out of my head for God's sake.'**

His efforts were in vain. He wasn't able to sleep at all and it was already time for him to get up, which he did and changed to his uniform. When he packed his stuff, he pick up his bag and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning.", his mother said. "What's the matter?", he looked tired.

"Good morning. I couldn't sleep well."

"But you slept all day long so soundly."

"I woke up around one o'clock and I couldn't fall asleep again.", he said, going towards the counter. He took his bento, putting it in his bag and went to put on his shoes.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?", his mother was worried, he usually never skipped breakfast.

"I'm not hungry. Besides, I ate when I woke up. Don't worry.", he gave her a smile and went out.

He was early and knowing that Hide won't be coming soon, he decided to use that time to clear his head and just breathe in some fresh air. He needed to relax.

 **'Everything is going to be okay. I have nothing to be worried about.'**

Repeating that in his head, the tension in his body receded. He was lost in his thoughts, when someone jumped onto his back.

"What are you doing, Hide?", he almost fell to the ground.

"Nothing. Woah, you look awful. Did you not sleep well?"

"Yup.", Kaneki answered.

"You see what the girls do to you? Cheer up, everything will be fine.", Hide tapped him on the back and grinned.

"I know.", he smiled back.

It was really comforting hearing those words from him. They walked to school, chatting about random things. Once they entered the building, he looked around hoping that he will see her, but he didn't.

 **'What if she doesn't come? No, I can't think that way.'**

He shook his head and went to his classroom, sitting at his desk. The lack of sleep was making it hard for him to pay full attention to his lessons, but he was managing somehow. His eyes would wander to the clock, checking how much time it is left until the break. As the break was approaching, he was becoming more nervous.

 **'Calm down.'** , he was telling himself. **'Just fifteen more minutes.'**

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

The bell rang. Touka slowly got up from her sit and took her bentos and notebook. She walked towards the door and saw that Kaneki was already there, waiting for her.

"Hi.", he smiled at her.

"Hi.", she smiled back, noticing that he blushed a little bit. Her hear skip a beat and she felt he cheeks hit up as well.

"Shall we go then? I usually eat on the rooftop. If it's okay with you, we could go there.", he told her.

"Yeah, it's fine.", Touka noticed the notebook in his hand.

 **'He remember that I asked him to help me with maths.'**

They walked next to each other to rooftop. Once they got there, they sat close to the fence, leaning their backs on it. None of them spoke. She looked at him.

 **'He seems tired.'**

"Are you okay?", she asked him.

"I am. I just had a problem with falling asleep last night.", he answered.

"Me, too. If I'm grumpy a little bit, sorry, don't pay attention."

 **'He couldn't sleep as well. Was he also nervous because of this?'**

"It's okay, I understand.", his smile was again on his face.

Something in her stomach swirled and she looked away, opening her bento. She saw with the corner of her eye, that he did the same. She opened the other one as well and placed it in between them.

"I don't know if you like salads and onigiri, but I've packed to much, so feel free to eat it as well."

"Thanks, I like it. Look.", Kaneki extanded his arm to show her what was inside his. He also had onigiri in it, just instead of salad, he head natto and an apple.

Touka looked up from the bento at him and they both started laughing.

"This is weird.", she said, still laughing.

"I agree."

They placed all three of their bento together and started eating. Touka noticed that she wasn't nervous anymore. She felt relaxed, which she did not expect, but she wasn't going to complain.

 **'This isn't bad at all. I like it.'**

She really did like it and she was enjoying spending time with him like this. It was the first time she spent her break with someone and she hoped that there will be opportunity to repeat this.

"Why did you chose literature? You don't seem to like it that much.", his question broke her out of her thoughts.

"I don't like it that much to be honest. I just chose it on a whim, it seemed like it would be the easiest one to learn."

"Don't underestimate it. It's not as easy as it seems, but it definitely is the easiest one among all the ones we had. I really like it."

"Bookwarm."

Kaneki just laughed at her comment.

"So, what is it that you don't understand with maths?", he asked her after he stopped laughing.

"Oh.", she pulled out the notebook and showed him the part she didn't understand. "That's it."

Kaneki started explaining. It seemed so easy when he was doing it and it didn't take long, until she got everything right.

"You know, you're really good at teaching.", she looked up at him and noticed that they were sitting much closer to each other then before. She could almost feel his breath on her face.

Blushing, she moved further away. "Sorry."

"It's fine and thanks.", he was also blushing. "I'm glad you understood all that. Now there's no way you want get the best grade."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anyhow, Touka, how come that you are always alone? I've never seen you with your classmates, well except that one guy, but that's all."

"I'm not really sociable person. I have a brother, that's the guy you probably saw me with, so it's not like I'm all alone. And I have a friend outside of school, I know him since we were kids. He is older, but he is a good friend.", she didn't know why she was telling him all that, but she just felt like she should.

"Oh, that's great. at least you are not alone. What is your friend like?", he was looking at her smiling.

"He is a good listener, though a bit crazy and he might seem insensitive, but he is not bad. He's always been there for Ayato and for me. Also, he is a great artist. He went to university and was in the arts department. Now he has his own studio, where he teaches others to paint and draw, his hobby is also making masks."

This conversation made he remember all the time they've spent together and it made her miss her friend more.

 **'I really should pay him a visit as soon as possible.'**

"He seems like an interesting person."

Kaneki suddenly looked different. She couldn't quite find what it is, but he seemed as he was glad, but sad at a same time.

"He is. I'm going to visit him at he studio soon, so you can tag along if you want.", she said and gave him a smile.

 **'Well, he already invited me to have lunch together and this way will be able to spend more time together. But what if this is too soon? We don't even know each other, this is the first time we talked.'**

"I would love to.", she snapped her head, turning it in his direction.

"What?", he looked at her confused.

 **'Why is he looking at me like that?'**

"Are you not feeling well?", he asked her.

"I'm okay. Why are you asking?"

"You've been furrowing your brows a lot, so I thought there was something wrong."

"Oh, no, I was just thinking about something. Nothing special.", she gave him a soft look. His expression softened as well.

"What about your friend, Kaneki? The one you're always with, what is he like?"

"He is my best friend. We are friends since we were kinds, just like you and your friend. He's been there for me always, he's great at giving advice and analyzing situations, as well as finding solutions for problems. He can be reckless sometimes and can have ridiculuos ideas, but that's what makes him interesting. He is also always positive."

"You really have amazing friend.", she was glad to hear all that.

 **'Now that I think about it, he does seem like that kind of person.'**

He smiled brightly at her.

 **'I really love his smile.'**

They sat in silence, just looking at each other. The school bell surprised them and they immediately stood up.

"Shit, we're going to be late.", she said as she took her stuff in her hands.

"Not if we run. Come on.", he motioned for her to follow him.

They started running to their classroom, which were on the opposite ends of the hallways.

When they parted ways, she turned around to look at him one more time. Kaneki was also looking back at her and he gave her a heartwarming look, which she returned. She almost melted. No one has ever looked at her that way.

 **'I think I'm really falling in love with this guy.'**

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

When the bell rang, he almost ran to Touka's classroom. He was the one who invited her, so he should be the one to wait for her. She walked out of the classroom and seemed surprised to see him there.

 **'She couldn't possibly think that I'll make her go and wait for me?'**

"Hi.", he smiled at her.

"Hi.", she smiled back.

He felt that he blushed a little bit. He noticed a faint of blush on her cheeks and his heart started to beat faster.

 **'She is so cute.'**

"Shall we go then? I usually eat on the rooftop. If it's okay with you, we could go there.", he asked her.

"Yeah, it's fine.", Touka answered.

They walked next to each other to rooftop. Once they got there, they sat close to the fence, leaning their backs on it. None of them spoke.

"Are you okay?", she asked him.

"I am. I just had a problem with falling asleep last night.", he answered and shrugged.

"Me, too. If I'm grumpy a little bit, sorry, don't pay attention.", she said, closing her eyes for a brief second.

 **'She couldn't sleep as well? Could it be that she was as nervous as I was? No, maybe is something else.'**

"It's okay, I understand.", he smiled at her.

She looked away and started to open her bento. He did the same and then saw that she had two, one was placed in between them.

"I don't know if you like salads and onigiri, but I've packed to much, so feel free to eat it as well." "Thanks, I like it. Look.", he extended his arm to show her what was inside his. He also had onigiri in it, just instead of salad, he head natto and an apple.

Touka looked up from his bento at him and they both started laughing.

"This is weird.", she said, still laughing.

"I agree."

They placed all three of their bento together and started eating.

Kaneki felt himself relaxing, tension that he felt almost completely disappearing. This was the first time he heard her laugh and he liked it. He was imagining before they met what it would look like, if they got to spend time together and it was finally happening now. It was a lot better then he thought it would be.

 **'I wish we could do this again. I wish I could hear her laugh more. I should probably start a conversation.'**

"Why did you chose literature? You don't seem to like it that much.", he asked her.

"I don't like it that much to be honest. I just chose it on a whim, it seemed like it would be the easiest one to learn.", she answered.

"Don't underestimate it. It's not as easy as it seems, but it definitely is the easiest one among all the ones we had. I really like it."

"Bookwarm.", commented. He laughed.

 **'Well, she is right.'**

"So, what is it that you don't understand with maths?", he asked her after he stopped laughing.

"Oh.", she pulled out the notebook and showed him the part she didn't understand. "That's it.", she pointed out.

He started explaining. He was trying to show her the easiest way to complete all the tasks and it help that she was a fast learner.

"You know, you're really good at teaching."

He looked up at her and noticed that she was looking at him as well. Their faces were really close and he almost. His heart was beating ridiculously fast that he thought that he was going to suffocate.

She blushed and moved further away. "Sorry.", she said.

"It's fine and thanks.", he also blushed. "I'm glad you understood all that. Now there's no way you want get the best grade."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anyhow, Touka, how come that you are always alone? I've never seen you with your classmates, well except that one guy, but that's all."

"I'm not really sociable person. I have a brother, that's the guy you probably saw me with, so it's not like I'm all alone. And I have a friend outside of school, I know him since we were kids. He is older, but he is a good friend.", Touka explained.

"Oh, that's great, at least you are not alone. What is your friend like?", he was curious. She looked at the sky and started explaining.

"He is a good listener, though a bit crazy and he might seem insensitive, but he is not bad. He's always been there for Ayato and for me. Also, he is a great artist. He went to university and was in the arts department. Now he has his own studio, where he teaches others to paint and draw, his hobby is also making masks."

As he was listening to her talk, something in his chest tightened.

 **'It is almost as if I'm jealous. I know I shouldn't be, it's her friend, just as Hide is mine, then why do I feel this way.'**

"He seems like an interesting person.", he said. Touka was looking at him in a strange way.

"He is. I'm going to visit him at he studio soon, so you can tag along if you want.", she said and gave him a smile. Then, she suddenly furrowed her brows.

"I would love to.", as he said this, she snapped her head, turning it in his direction.

"What?", was confused with her reaction.

"Are you not feeling well?", he asked her.

"I'm okay. Why are you asking?"

"You've been furrowing your brows a lot, so I thought there was something wrong."

"Oh, no, I was just thinking about something. Nothing special.", she looked at him softly. His own expression softened as well.

"What about your friend, Kaneki? The one you're always with, what is he like?"

"He is my best friend. We are friends since we were kinds, just like you and your friend. He's been there for me always, he's great at giving advice and analyzing situations, as well as finding solutions for problems. He can be reckless sometimes and can have ridiculous ideas, but that's what makes him interesting. He is also always positive."

"You really have amazing friend."

 **'If it weren't for him, I we probably wouldn't be here now and talking.'**

He smiled brightly at her.

They sat in silence, just looking at each other. The school bell surprised them and they immediately stood up.

"Shit, we're going to be late.", Touka was grumbling, as she was picking her stuff up.

"Not if we run. Come on.", he motioned for her to follow him.

They started running to their classroom, which were on the opposite ends of the hallways. When they parted ways, he looked back in her direction.

Suddenly she turned around and looked back at him. He couldn't help himself and he glanced at her, in a way that will show how glad he was that they got to spend time together and how much it meant to him.

He was surprised when she returned it, but he was glad at the same time. It was as if she was telling him that she felt the same way. His stomach twisted, all his emotions swirling, but he didn't mind.

 **'Man, I think I like her more than I thought.'**

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hey, guys! So I'm back with the ninth chapter. I apologize for slow updates, I'm just too busy around the college, that I hardly have time to write. And to be completely honest, I had a block until recently. I've tried to write it, but it just wasn't working. I know this one is also a bit shorter, but I wanted to put something out. Hopefully, since tomorrow is Saturday, I will be able to write another chapter or two. :)**

 **Also, thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows! It really means a lot to me. :D**

 **As always, apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes and for characters' OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul, nor any of the characters, they belong to Sui Ishida.**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading and that you'll like it! :D**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

It's been almost a week since their first lunch break together and since then. It went great and she was regretting that they didn't make any plans to spend some other lunch break together.

 **'Well, I could've suggested something. He was the one to invite me last time.'**

She found herself really enjoying his company. They would meet during the small breaks in between classes, talk a bit and then they would go back to their classrooms. Today, she was supposed to get her maths test results.

 **'If I don't get the highest grade, I am going to kill myself and Kaneki as well.'**

Her professor walked in and their class started.

"Kirishima Touka?", he called her name.

"Yes?"

"Exellent as always.", he walked to her desk and put down her test.

She looked at it.

 **'I guess I won't be killing anyone today.'** , she smiled.

When the bell rang, she walked outside and met Kaneki half way.

"Well, hello.", she greeted him. It still felt weird a bit to chat so casually, but she liked it. She felt comfortable and pleasant.

"Hello.", he greeted her back. "I was just about to ask you how did your test go, but judging by your smile, I assume it went well."

Touka grinned even wider. "Yup. Got the highest grade. Which is good for you."

"For me?", he looked at her confused.

"I was going to kick your butt, if I got anything lower than this. But don't worry, I won't.", she smiled at him.

"You're weird.", he smiled back.

"I know. I need to go now, but I'll see you during the next break.", she said, as she turned around to leave.

"Yeah.", he waved to her and went back to his classroom.

The next class went by quickly and soon it was time for another break, which meant another meeting. They met at their usual spot.

"Your contest is on the next Monday, right?", she asked him.

"It is.", he seemed down.

"How are the preparations going, why are you feeling so down about it?"

"They are going fine. I'm just nervous, I wasn't expecting the exercises to be this hard. Hopefully, it will all go well."

"It will. You're smart and hard working, there's no reason for you to be that nervous. Just don't doubt yourself."

"Thanks.", he gave her appreciative smile.

"You're welcome."

"Kaneki?"

"Yes?", he looked her straight in the eyes. She suddenly felt shy and averted her gaze to the floor.

 **'I need to ask him. If I want to see him more, I need to ask him.'**

"When your contest is done, do you want to go and visit my friend Uta together?"

He seemed surprised by her question, but then his face brightened up.

"Sure. I would love to.", he said happily.

"Great. I will ask them to have the day off on Tuesday, so that we could go."

"Actually, are you free for this weekend?", he asked her.

"I am. Do you want to go during the weekend? I have Saturday off."

"I want to. I think it'll be nice to get a bit rest from studying."

"Then we have a deal.", she said.

They said their goodbyes and went to their classes.

The lunch break went by, as well as other classes and it was time for them to go home. Touka was working today, so she quickly packed her books in her backpack and dashed out.

 **'I'm so glad he is coming. We have a good chance for spending most of the day together, if not entire.'**

She had luck with buses, so she was just on time at her work place. She changed into her work uniform and started working.

 **'I wish if the week would just flow by and that it's already weekend.'**

Touka has accepted her feelings and she finally admitted to herself that she was in love. She didn't tell her brother directly, but she knew that he knew all that already. It took her a while to accept it, but she did eventually. She wanted to see him as often as possible, she wanted to talk to him, or just sit in silence, she wanted to get to know him better, she felt relaxed whenever he was around, her heart would skip a beat and then beat faster when he smiles at her. There was no use in denying, she really was in love with him.

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

Kaneki was sitting in his classroom, waiting for his first class to end. Touka was supposed to get her test results today and he wanted to hear what she got, though he knew that if it's her, she's going to get the best grade. They've made like a little routine, they would meet during the small breaks in between their classes, have a small talk and so on everyday. After that lunch break, they didn't spend any other together. He wished they were, but he was fine with this as well. When the bell rang, he went out and met with Touka.

"Well, hello.", she greeted him with a smile on her face.

"Hello.", he greeted her back. "I was just about to ask you how did your test go, but judging by your smile, I assume it went well."

Touka grinned even wider. "Yup. Got the highest grade. Which is good for you."

 **'Good for me? What does she mean?'  
**

Kaneki was confused.

"For me?", he asked.

"I was going to kick your butt, if I got anything lower than this. But don't worry, I won't.", she smiled softly.

"You're weird.", he smiled back. He actually loved that rebellious side of her.

"I know. I need to go now, but I'll see you during the next break.", she said, as she turned around to leave.

"Yeah.", he waved to her and went back to his classroom.

Hide was waiting for him, grinning.

"So how did she do on her test?"

"She got the highest grade."

"Really? So you're both nerds. No wonder you're getting along.", he tapped him on the back.

"It's not just that, Hide.", he laughed.

"I know. I'm happy for you, man."

"Thank you."

The professor came in, interrupting their conversation. When the class was over, he went to meet her for the second break.

"Your contest is on the next Monday, right?", she asked him.

"It is."

 **'Why did I have to sign up for it?'**

He sighed heavily.

"How are the preparations going, why are you feeling so down about it?"

"They are going fine. I'm just nervous, I wasn't expecting the exercises to be this hard. Hopefully, it will all go well."

"It will. You're smart and hard working, there's no reason for you to be that nervous. Just don't doubt yourself."

'She really thinks I can do it.' "Thanks.", he gave her appreciative smile. It made him happy that she believed in him and that she tried to encourage him.

"You're welcome."

"Kaneki?", she called to him.

"Yes?", he looked her straight in the eyes.

 **'I really like her eyes. I think I might like everything about her.'**

Suddenly she looked down at the floor.

"When your contest is done, do you want to go and visit my friend Uta together?"

He was surprised. Kaneki wasn't expecting her to initiate anything.

"Sure. I would love to.", he said happily.

 **'I'll get to spend more time with her.'**

"Great. I will ask them to have the day off on Tuesday, so that we could go."

"Actually, are you free for this weekend?", he asked her.

He hoped he would look to eager to be with her, but he head to ask.

 **'Why wait for that long? What if she starts thinking that I'm too pushy and stops talking to me?'**

He panicked a little bit.

"I am. Do you want to go during the weekend? I have Saturday off."

This was surprising for him, but at the same time, he was glad to hear that she also wanted them to meet sooner.

"I want to. I think it'll be nice to get a bit rest from studying."

 **'It really will be.'**

"Then we have a deal.", she said.

Touka went to her classroom, telling him that she wouldn't be able to meet him during the next few breaks and that she has a work, so they shared their goodbyes then. Hide was making fun of him occasionally, but he didn't mind all that much. He might be shy and introverted, but he was starting to think that she likes him. It's not just Hide's theories, it was also the way she were like small hints, but he didn't dare to have his hopes up. He didn't want to get hurt.

 **'But then, maybe she sees me just as a friend. You would also be relaxed around your friend and happy and smiling.'**

He told Hide his thoughts, when they were going back home and he started laughing.

"What is so funny about it?", he asked him.

"Nothing. Listen, I refuse to admit that I was wrong. I think she likes you. Maybe it is as you say, she sees you just as a friend, but I really doubt it. She even invited you on a date.", he had an expression that said ''it is obvious'' on his face.

"It's not really a date. We're just going to meet her friend."

 **'It isn't a date, right?'**

"It's not a classic date, but it is a date. Consider it that way."

"I don't want to, when it is not. If we ever go on a date, it will be a proper one."

"Haaaaaa, what am I gonna do with you.", Hide let out a sigh. "Think of it what you will. I know that later I'll be telling you, I told you so."

 **'I hope you will.'**

They were soon at the corner that separated their streets and they both went in a different directions, saying their usual goodbye and see you tomorrow.

When Kaneki got into his house, he went into the kitchen, taking an apple and then he went to his room. He changed into the clothes he usually wore at home and sat at his desk to study. It will keep his mind of Touka and their upcoming 'date', as Hide called it.

He opened his chemistry book and started studying. He's learned so much already, so this exercises weren't so hard. After three hours of studying, he closed his books, deciding that it was enough chemistry for the day. Kaneki did the rest of his homework he had from other subjects.

 **'I really am a nerd.'**

He changed into his pajamas and went under the covers.

* * *

 **End note: As I've said before, I sped up the story a little bit, 'cause otherwise it would take forever to get to the best part. I hope I didn't rush it too much. Anyhow, thank you so much for reading! :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hello, everyone! Here's the tenth chapter of the story. I actually managed to write it today. Yeeey :D And hopefully, the next one will be also done soon. :) I quite like how this one turned out and I'm back on the track when it comes to writing, which makes me so happy. :)**

 **Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes and characters' OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul, nor any of the characters, they belong to Sui Ishida.**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading and that you'll like it! :D**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

It was Friday and Touka woke up really early. Yesterday, when she got back from her work, she was too tired, they had so many customers, that she had to end her break and help out, so she just collapsed in her bed and fell asleep right away. Today, she has a literature class. She didn't like it still, but Kaneki was there, so it was fine.

 **'I guess we'll set up our time and place where we'll be meeting tomorrow.'**

Having a light breakfast, she packed her bento and took her backpack.

"Ayato, hurry up! I'm going to leave you!"

Her brother slept in. She didn't know what he did yesterday, but she assumed he played games all night and fell asleep later than usual.

 **'That wouldn't be a surprise. He did that before, too.'**

"I'm coming!", he ran down the stairs, to the hallway, where she waited for him.

"Did you play games until late last night?"

"Yup. I got the first place.", he grinned.

"Come on, let's go."

Ayato nodded his head and they went out.

"Anyhow, I probably won't be home on Saturday, just so you know.", she informed him.

"Oh, really? Why, where are you going?"

 **'Of course he looks surprised, I rarely go anywhere.'**

"I'm going to visit Uta, at the studio, with Kaneki."

"That's the guy you like, right? Is it like a date?", he asked, curiously.

"Yes, that's the guy. I don't know if it's a date. I didn't think about it when I invited him."

"Wait, you invited him?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?", she stopped in the tracks to look at him.

"No, it is not. I'm just surprised. You've really changed."

"I did?"

 **'Is it possible that I've changed so much? I thought I behaved just the same. The only difference is that I communicate with someone at school.'**

"You did, but in a good way. If you want any tips for a date, I'll be more than glad to help you.", Ayato put his arm around her shoulders.

"No, thanks. I don't need anything."

"But if you change your mind, I'm here for you."

"I know.''

 **'I doubt I will.'**

They got to school and went their separate ways. Touka was in her classroom, eating her lunch. She decided to have her lunch inside. When she had her first small break, she went outside to meet Kaneki, but he didn't show. She waited until the bell rang and when he still didn't come, she went back to her classroom.

 **'I wonder if he even came to school today. How are we supposed to meet tomorrow? What if he is sick, or something like that?'**

She was upset a little bit and worried. If he doesn't show up on the literature class, she was going to his classroom and she'll ask his friend.

 **'He must know something, he is his best friend. I am making such a big deal out of this.'**

The bell rang and other students came back, so was their professor and their classes started again.

It was their forth small break and Touka was nervously looking at the door of her classroom. The bell rang again, announcing the beginning of the literature class.

 **'That's it. I'm going to his classroom after this is done.'**

She opened her notebook and started scribbled something down. There was knock on the door and then she heard a familiar voice. Touka's head snapped up, looking at his direction. It was just like the first time she saw him.

"Kaneki-san, this is the second time you're late. You said it won't happen again.", professor nagged him.

"I'm really sorry. My chemistry professor held me up, I'm really, really sorry.", he bowed, apologizing.

"That is not my problem, but I will have to talk to him about it. You're lucky that you're the best in literature, otherwise you'll be in trouble. Now go to your seat."

Kaneki was looking down at the floor, while walking to his desk. When he sat down, he looked at Touka, giving her a smile. She returned it, but then remembering how worried she was, she furrowed her brows. His expression changed into confused one. She looked away to the board, because professor started writing on it. During the class, she kept glancing at him and she noticed that he would steal glances at her as well.

 **'He seems worried. Well, he should be, I was worried when he didn't show up all day.'**

When the class was over, she was the first one to pack her stuff and she sat in the chair next to his desk.

"You're really lucky. Being late for the second time and you didn't get detention."

"I guess. Are you mad at me?", he asked her.

"A little bit. I'd say I was more worried, then angry. You didn't show up all day."

 **'Now I sounded like my mother.'**

"I'm sorry about that. Like I told the professor, my chemistry professor has gone mad. It's always like that before the contest. He has a really high expectations and I've been practicing all day. That's why I couldn't meet you during the breaks and that's why I was late.", he explained.

 **'I feel like an idiot.'**

"Is he insane? It's just a contest."

 **'It's almost like he's projecting his own ambitions onto him. He is a professor for God's sake, he should be more reasonable.'**

"I know. I don't think he's insane, he's just too ambitious. At least I know, I won't be applying for it next year."

"That's a good decision. Anyhow, I wanted to ask you when do you want to meet tomorrow and where?"

"I don't really know where that is. Is it okay if we meet around twelve?"

"Sure. His studio is near the library, it's about fifteen minutes from there. We could meet at Anteiku."

"Okay, I agree.", he gave her a wide smile.

 **'There he goes again, with that smile of his, but I like it.'**

Touka blushed, then noticing that he blushed as well, her face went even redder. The school bell brought her back from her dazed faze.

 **'Shit, I'm really late for work!'**

She jumped up from her chair and ran towards the door of the classroom.

"I need to go, I'm really, really late! See you tomorrow!", she shouted while running.

"See you!", she heard him say.

 **'They are going to kill me!'**

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

Kaneki's first class for today was chemistry. Yesterday's night he spent studying, even though he said he won't. He took a nap, but he woke up after two hours and he studied.

 **'I even dreamed about formulas. This is terrible.'**

When the class was done, his professor call him to come to his office. He was thinking that he will give him some new papers that he needs for the contest, but he actually kept him in there for hours, making him solve all the chemical formulas and exercises.

 **'I'm missing all my other classes. I hate this.'**

He didn't hate studying, he didn't hate chemistry, he just didn't like to skip his classes and put aside other subjects. Now, because of that contest, he's doing just that.

Before he knew it, it was time for him have his literature class. He was late for his first class, he promised that he won't be late again.

"Professor, I really need to go now. I'll take this papers with me and I'll finish them at home."

"I think it is better if you finish them now, I could check them right away."

"With all respect, I have another class that I don't want to miss. I've already missed it once and I can't afford to do it again. I understood everything, so there wouldn't be any problem with it."

"Okay. Go. But do them at home a few times and repeat everything. You need to do your best on Monday."

 **'What does he mean?! I'm the top student of my class and I always do my best! I'll end up hating his subject.'**

"Thank you.", he bowed and ran to his next class.

 **'I'm late again. I can't believe I'm late again.'**

He knock on the door and walked in.

"Kaneki-san, this is the second time you're late. You said it won't happen again.", professor nagged him.

 **'He seems really angry.'**

"I'm really sorry. My chemistry professor held me up, I'm really, really sorry.", he bowed, apologizing.

"That is not my problem, but I will have to talk to him about it. You're lucky that you're the best in literature, otherwise you'll be in trouble. Now go to your seat."

While he walked to his seat, he noticed that Touka was looking at him.

 **'This reminds me of our first class together.'**

When he sat down, he looked at her, giving her a smile. She smiled back, but then she furrowed her brows and looked away.

 **'What happened? Is she angry?'**

He felt really confused. Turning his attention to the board and what their professor was writing, he started to take notes. The class was over in the blink of an eye.

 **'What I did wrong?'**

Kaneki slowly started to pack his things in his bag, when he saw Touka taking a seat next to his. He looked up at her.

"You're really lucky. Being late for the second time and you didn't get detention.", she said.

"I guess. Are you mad at me?", he asked her.

 **'If I did, I want to know and fix it.'**

"A little bit. I'd say I was more worried, then angry. You didn't show up all day."

 **'So that's what it is. I can't believe I made her worried! I wish I could've told her, but I didn't know it will turn out that way myself.'**

"I'm sorry about that. Like I told the professor, my chemistry professor has gone mad. It's always like that before the contest. He has a really high expectations and I've been practicing all day. That's why I couldn't meet you during the breaks and that's why I was late.", he explained.

"Is he insane? It's just a contest.", she said angrily.

"I know. I don't think he's insane, he's just too ambitious. At least I know, I won't be applying for it next year."

 **'I don't want to go through that torture ever again. Though if it was literature, I wouldn't mind.'**

"That's a good decision. Anyhow, I wanted to ask you when do you want to meet tomorrow and where?"

"I don't really know where that is. Is it okay if we meet around twelve?"

"Sure. His studio is near the library, it's about fifteen minutes from there. We could meet at Anteiku."

"Okay, I agree.", he couldn't help, but smile.

Seeing that her face went completely red, he felt his cheeks hit up as well.

She jumped up from her sit, when the bell rang, startling him.

"I need to go, I'm really, really late! See you tomorrow!", she shouted while running towards the door.

"See you!", he managed to shout back, before she disappeared out of the classroom.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Here's the eleventh chapter! I managed to write it today and so far, this is the longest one I wrote. :) There's a bit of a fluff in this one and I also wanted to show how closer they've become and how they've changed and all that. I'm sad that the story is coming to an end, probably the next chapter will be the last one. I'm thinking about writing sequel to this story, once I finish it, so you can kinda expect that. It all depends on how much time I'll have, because I'm working on a new ones as well. :D**

 **As always, apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes and characters' OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul, nor any of the characters, they belong to Sui Ishida.**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading and that you'll like it! :D**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

Yesterday, Touka was lectured by her boss for being so late. She lied to him telling him that her professor at school held them up longer and she couldn't possibly be on her work on time. That managed to make her boss forgive her and he told her that the next time, when similar thing happens, she should call them or text them and let them know that she'll be late.

 **'That makes sense.'**

When she got home that night, she was welcomed by her brother and his best friend. She said hello to them and went to her bedroom. She wanted to take a bath and sleep well. Taking her pajamas, she went into the bathroom and filled the tub. Taking her clothes off, she stepped in and let herself relax.

 **'Now this is amazing.'**

Touka closed her eyes and let her mind wonder to her crush. She was trying to imagine what they'll do apart from visiting Uta.

 **'Is it going to be okay if we do something else apart from that? Should we go to Anteiku, when we're already meeting there and have something to drink? Or maybe it will be better if we go somewhere else? I should probably text Uta that we'll be stopping by.'**

She shook her head, shaking those thoughts away. The whole point was to relax and thinking too much wasn't helping. Touka was startled by the knock the bathroom door.

 **'Did I fall asleep?'**

"Touka!", she heard her brother calling to her. "Are you alive? You've been in there forever."

"I'm fine, Ayato. I was just taking a bath and fell asleep.", she answered.

"You should sleep in your bed, not in the bath tub. You'll catch a cold."

"Yes, mom."

She got out of the tub, toweling herself dry. Then she put her pajamas on and went out of the bathroom.

"Finally! I was going to piss myself."

 **'So that's what it was all about.'**

"Oh, shut up. You are a guy, you can do that anywhere."

"Whatever.", he said, going inside.

She sighed and went to her bedroom. Crawling in her bed, she pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

"Man, where were you all day?", Hide asked him yesterday when they were walking home together.

"I was at out chemistry professor's office."

"And you were studying that whole time?"

"Yes. Can you even believe that it, I even dreamed about the formulas. It's just so overwhelming."

 **'I can't wait for it to be done.'**

"That's crazy. You should take a break."

"I am taking a break. Tomorrow.", Kaneki grinned.

"That's right!", his best friend grinned as well. "What are you going to do?"

"We're going to her best friend's studio and I don't know if we'll do anything apart from that."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking that we should go to the Anteiku, since we're already meeting there, but I'm not sure if she'll be okay with it. I don't know what she planned."

"I think she'll be okay with it. You can always plan something out and suggest it, if she doesn't have anything planned."

"You're right, I will."

They kept chatting, until they had to go their separate ways. When he got home, he ate and went to his bedroom. He had to finish those exercises and he wanted to get it out of the way.

 **'This is so easy.'**

He got them done quickly and hearing his mother coming inside the house, he went downstairs.

"I'm home.", she said, taking her shoes off.

"Welcome home. How was it at work?"

"Fine, as always. How are you? Did something good happen?", she asked him, going to the kitchen and he followed her there.

"Yes and now. My professor is putting a pressure on me, because of the contest, but I've already learned everything, so I know I'll do well. And I'm going out tomorrow. I probably won't be home all day."

"Don't pay to much attention to him. If you've learned everything, you shouldn't be bothered by what he says. Are you going out with Hide?"

"No, I'm going out with Touka."

"Touka? Is that a girl you mentioned that is in your literature class?"

"Yup. I'm going to meet her best friend. He's an artist."

He mother was looking at him strangely. "Are you going on a date? Because it sounds like that to me."

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Okay.", she said and went to the cooker to make them dinner.

They ate in silence and then Kaneki went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then went to bed. He wanted to be rested for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

Touka woke up at nine o'clock. She really did sleep nicely and she felt great. Getting out of the bed, she went into the bathroom, took a shower and dressed up. This was the first time that she worried about what she should wear. Usually, she would put on the first thing she grabbed.

 **'Screw this, I'll wear what I usually wear.'**

She put on jeans, t-shirt and jumper.

 **'It looks decent.'**

She went downstairs into the kitchen and made breakfast for her brother and herself. Touka ate slowly, there was no reason for her to rush. After she finished her meal, she went into the living room and sat on the couch watching the tv.

Around 10:30 her brother got up and joined her. They small talked and then it was time for her to leave. Touka went upstairs to take her small purse, putting in the wallet and her phone. Then she went downstairs again and put her sneakers on.

"Have a nice day!", Ayato shouted from the living room.

"Thanks.", she said and went outside.

She decided to take a bus to Anteiku. It will be faster and that way, she will make sure that she's not late.

Touka was surprised that she was not nervous at all, though she was excited. This is the first time they are meeting outside school. When she got to Anteiku, she looked at her phone.

 **'I'm twenty minutes early. I guess better early, than late.'**

She put it back in her purse and waited for Kaneki to arrive.

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

Kaneki got up at ten o'clock.

 **'I really slept in.'**

He an hour to get ready and leave. Getting out of the bed, he went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done, he went into the kitchen and ate the food her mother left for him. It was half past ten when he finished it and he rushed to his room to change his clothes. He put on a long sleeved shirt with hoody and jeans. Taking his wallet he put it into his pocket and his phone in the other one. He went downstairs, put his sneakers on and went outside. Kaneki had to run to the station, because he was just about to miss his bus.

 **'I can't be late.'** , he thought as he was running.

Getting there just in time before the driver closed the door, he took his seat. He took his phone out at looked to see what the time is.

 **'I will be early.'**

Kaneki got off the bus and walked to Anteiku. He was surprised to see that Touka was already there.

 **'She's early, too. How long has she been waiting?'**

"Hi.", he said as he approached her.

"Hi."

"Were you waiting for a long time?", he asked her.

"Actually, I just got here, like five minutes ago.", she smiled at him.

"That's good.", he felt relieved. "So, shall we go?"

"I was wondering, if you want to go inside, before we go to Uta's studio.", she fumbled with her words.

Kaneki started laughing.

"What is so funny?", she glared at him.

"I was thinking the same thing. If you didn't suggested it, I would.", he answered honestly.

Touka started laughing as well. "Then we're going in."

Kaneki nodded his head. The minute they walked in, Nishiki came to greet them.

"Welcome to Anteiku! Here's your table.", he motioned for them to follow him.

They didn't say anything, just followed him. When they were seated, Nishiki gave them the menu. Touka lifted her head to look at him and saw what she thought she'll see. He was staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"I'll have strawberry tea.", she told him closing the menu. "Alright. Have your boyfriend decided?", he asked mockingly.

"Nishki!", she said a bit louder threateningly.

 **'Boyfriend? Do we look like a couple?'**

"I'll have a green tea.", Kaneki answered his previous question.

"Okay. I'll be right back.", he walked off to make them their teas.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. He is a jerk. Don't pay attention.", Touka told him.

"It's okay.", he smiled at her.

Nishiki was soon back with their order. The moment he was in front of their table, Touka furrowed her brows.

"There you go. Enjoy your teas!", he told them giggling, walking away.

 **'What's with this guy?'**

Kaneki sipped his tea, when Touka took his cup from his hand and smelled it. He looked at her confused.

"I'm just checking if he poisoned it.", she explained returning his cup to him and then sniffed hers.

He started laughing.

"Hahaha, you're so funny.", he said still laughing.

"I'm serious! That guy is evil! Pure evil! Stop laughing.", she blushed, as if she was embarrassed.

"Alright, alright.", he put his hands up in surrender. "Are you sure your friend won't mind me coming as well?"

"Why would he? I already told him that we're coming and he said fine, so there's no problem.", she smiled reassuringly.

They finished their drinks and went to pay for it. Touka wanted to pay for her drink, but Kaneki stopped her.

"It's okay. I'll pay.", he said, pulling out his wallet and paying.

After that, they went out and started walking to Uta's studio. They got there after fifteen minutes.

Touka opened the door and told Kaneki to come in. He did as he was told.

There were canvases everywhere, a few desks and chairs and behind the counter, there was another desk with a computer and masks that were hanging on the wall. A guy, who he assumed was Uta, was sitting at the computer, typing something. When he heard them, he turned around and got up, to meet them.

"Yo, Touka!", he walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"And you must be Kaneki. I'm Uta, nice to meet you!", he offered him his hand.

"Yes, I'm Kaneki. Nice to meet you, too.", he accepted his hand.

"So, you finally remembered that I exist. I haven't seen you for a month.", he looked at Touka.

Kaneki tried to imagine not seeing Hide for that long and he failed.

 **'Now that I think about it, we were never apart for that long. But then, we go to the same school and we are of the same age and they are not.'**

"I was busy. I texted you at least."

"Yeah, yesterday and two week before that."

"Oh, come on. Don't make such a big deal out of it.", she punched him in the shoulder.

 **'They look really close, even though they don't see each other that often and maybe talk. I wish I could be that close to her someday.'**

Kaneki felt a bit jealous of Uta, but he pushed those thoughts away, because he knew that it was childish and there was no reason to feel like that, just because her best friend is a male.

"How do you even manage to get along with her, Kaneki? She's so difficult and antisocial, and weird, and stubborn, and boring.", Uta was now looking at him.

"Hey!", he heard Touka protest.

"I don't really mind.", he said honestly. "I find that interesting about her, I think that's what makes her unique and different from others.", he smiled as he said it.

Touka's face went red in an instant and Uta stared at him in shock.

"You're crazy you know that?", he said to him. Kaneki just laughed.

"Maybe. You must be crazy, too, 'cause you've been her friend for a long time."

"I like him, Touka. You have my approval.", he patted her on the back.

 **'He is approving of me? What for?'**

"I don't need your approval.", she said harshly.

The three of them talked what seemed for hours. They talked about what was going on in Touka's life and Uta's life in the time they haven't talked, then about literature, then art overall and many other random things.

"Oh, yeah, I need to ask you for a favor, Uta.", Touka spoke.

"What is it?"

"Could you make us two masks?"

"Sure. For what occasion?", he asked her, taking his sketchbook and pencil.

"For a ball.", she answered.

"For a ball?!", both Uta and Kaneki asked at the same time, surprised.

"Yeah, haven't you heard?", she turned to Kaneki. He just shook his head. "The Valentines coming up and our school will hold a party, like a ball party, or masquerade one, I don't know exactly, so I thought that we should go."

 **'She says this as if it is the most natural thing to do.'**

"Um... I haven't heard about it."

"So you don't want to go? It's fine if you don't. I don't know why I even thought about going. I'm usually not up for things like that.", she waved her hand dismissing it.

"Actually, I think we should go. It can be funny.", he grinned. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, so for the ball. Alright. When is it?", Uta interrupted their little conversation.

"On the 14th February."

"So that's on the next Friday. They'll be done in two days, is that okay?", he asked them.

"Yes.", they said at the same time.

"Alright!", Uta grinned and quickly sketched the design.

When they approved it, they talked for a bit longer and then, Touka and Kaneki decided that it was time for them to go.

They walked out of the studio. Touka pulled out her phone and looked what the time is.

"It's already six o'clock. I can't believe how the time flew."

"Really?"

 **'I can't believe we've been together for five hours. It seemed like it was just two.'**

She showed him her phone.

 **'It really is six o'clock.'**

"Whoa. Are you in a hurry to go home?", he asked her.

"No. Do you want to go anywhere?"

"I was thinking that we might go and eat something. Maybe ice cream or something sweet, whatever you want."

"Let's go get some ice cream, but can I pay for it?"

"No."

 **'How can I let her pay?'**

"That's not fair. You've paid for the tea, at least let me pay for my ice cream."

"You really are stubborn.", he sighed in defeat. There's no use in arguing, he knew that she won't let him pay for it.

They walked in silence, until they got to the bakery. Going in, they chose the ones they wanted and went out. Kaneki took vanilla flavored one and she took the mix of chocolate and strawberry.

"They have the best ice cream ever.", Touka said satisfied with her cone.

"I agree. You like strawberries a lot?"

"I do. They are delicious. Do you want to try some? This mix is the best.", she offered him her ice cream.

He was debating if he should or not. She might get offended if he didn't, so he tried it.

''It's nice."

"Right?", she smiled. "Touka?"

 **'Calm down, Kaneki.'**

"Yes?"

"Do you...", it was hard for him to finish the sentence. "Do you want to go on a date with me, to the ball?"

 **'What's wrong with me? What if I ruin our friendship like this, if she declines? I shouldn't have asked.'**

He was looking at the pavement.

"Actually, I do.", she answered.

When he looked at her, he saw that she had a blush on her face and that she was smiling.

"You do, you really do?"

 **'Why am I so shocked?'**

"Yup. Even this today feels like a date. I've never been on one, but my brother told me about his, so this looks like it."

"I'm glad. And you're right.", he returned her smile. "Shall we head home slowly?"

She nodded and they started walking towards the station. He went with her, until they got to her street.

"It's okay. I can go alone from here. Thank you for escorting me.", she looked him in the eyes.

 **'Were they always so sparkly? They look even more beautiful then before.'**

"You're welcome. I'll go then. See you at school."

"See you. Oh, before you go, can you give me your email?"

"Sure.", he pulled out his phone and exchanged emails.

"I'll text you. Good luck on your contest."

"Thanks.", he said turning around to leave.

Suddenly he turned around and walked to her, kissing her on the cheek. It was like his body moved on his own. She was starring at him in shock, but then her expression softened. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as well and then left. He watched her leave, before moving to go home himself and lightly touching the place on his cheek, still remembering the feeling of her soft lips on his skin.

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

Not long after she arrived, she spotted Kaneki approaching her.

"Hi.", he greeted her.

"Hi.", she responded.

"Were you waiting for a long time?", he asked her.

"Actually, I just got here, like five minutes ago.", she smiled at him. "That's good.", he seemed relieved.

"So, shall we go?"

 **'Will it be too much to suggest going inside for a drink?'**

"I was wondering, if you want to go inside, before we go to Uta's studio.", she found it hard to say those words words.

Kaneki started laughing.

'Why is he laughing? Can't he see how hard it was for me to ask him this?'

"What is so funny?", she glared at him.

"I was thinking the same thing. If you didn't suggested it, I would.", he answered honestly.

 **'So that's what it is.'**

Touka started laughing as well. "Then we're going in."

Kaneki nodded his head. The minute they walked in, Nishiki came to greet them.

"Welcome to Anteiku! Here's your table.", he motioned for them to follow him.

They didn't say anything, just followed him. When they were seated, Nishiki gave them the menu. Touka lifted her head to look at him and saw what she thought she'll see. He was staring at her with a smirk on his face.

 **'This is so bad, that look can only mean trouble.'**

"I'll have strawberry tea.", she told him closing the menu.

"Alright. Have your boyfriend decided?", he asked mockingly.

 **'Boyfriend? Well, we probably look like a couple. Oh, God, he won't let me be tomorrow, after this.'**

"Nishki!", she said a bit louder threateningly.

"I'll have a green tea.", Kaneki said, also closing the menu, returning it.

"Okay. I'll be right back.", he walked off to make them their teas.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. He is a jerk. Don't pay attention.", Touka told him.

"It's okay.", he smiled at her.

Nishiki was soon back with their order. The moment he was in front of their table, Touka furrowed her brows.

"There you go. Enjoy your teas!", he told them giggling, walking away.

She took a cup from Kaneki's hand, when he sipped at his tea, sniffing it. He looked at her confused.

 **'Who knows what he put inside.'**

"I'm just checking if he poisoned it.", she explained returning his cup to him and then sniffed hers.

He started laughing.

"Hahaha, you're so funny.", he said still laughing.

"I'm serious! That guy is evil! Pure evil! Stop laughing.", she blushed, as if she was embarrassed.

 **'Can't he see it himself, that that idiot is shady?'**

"Alright, alright.", he put his hands up in surrender. "Are you sure your friend won't mind me coming as well?"

"Why would he? I already told him that we're coming and he said fine, so there's no problem.", she smiled reassuringly.

 **'He shouldn't be so worried about this small things.'**

They finished their drinks and went to pay for it. She wanted to pay for her drink, but Kaneki stopped her.

"It's okay. I'll pay.", he said, pulling out his wallet and paying.

After that, they went out and started walking to Uta's studio. They got there after fifteen minutes. She opened the door and told Kaneki to come in, which he did.

She used to spend lot of her time here, with her brother. At that period she thought about turning to art and she was good at it, but she soon after lost interest. Touka still drew from time to time and painted, but she decided to focus on her studies more.

Uta was sitting at the computer, typing . When he heard them, he turned around and got up, to meet them.

"Yo, Touka!", he walked towards her and gave her a tight hug.

 **'He is going to suffocate me.'**

"And you must be Kaneki. I'm Uta, nice to meet you!", he offered him his hand.

 **'Thank God.'** , she thought when he let go of her and turned to her friend.

"Yes, I'm Kaneki. Nice to meet you, too.", he accepted it and they shook hands.

"So, you finally remembered that I exist. I haven't seen you for a month.", he looked at Touka, nagging her.

"I was busy. I texted you at least.", she tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, yesterday and two week before that."

"Oh, come on. Don't make such a big deal out of it.", she punched him in the shoulder.

'He is right. I am a the worst best friend.'

"How do you even manage to get along with her, Kaneki? She's so difficult and antisocial, and weird, and stubborn, and boring.", Uta was now looking at Kaneki.

"Hey!", Touka protest.

 **'I'm not that bad of a person.'**

"I don't really mind.", he said honestly. "I find that interesting about her, I think that's what makes her unique and different from others.", he smiled as he said it.

Touka felt her face heating up in an instant and Uta stared at Kaneki in shock.

 **'What is he saying?!'**

"You're crazy you know that?", Uta told him.

Kaneki just laughed.

"Maybe. You must be crazy, too, 'cause you've been her friend for a long time."

"I like him, Touka. You have my approval.", he patted her on the back.

 **'What is he, my mother or father?'**

"I don't need your approval.", she said harshly.

The three of them talked what seemed for hours. They talked about what was going on in Touka's life and Uta's life in the time they haven't talked, then about literature, then art overall and many other random things.

"Oh, yeah, I need to ask you for a favor, Uta.", she spoke.

"What is it?"

"Could you make us two masks?", she noticed that Kaneki was looking at her strangely.

"Sure. For what occasion?", Uta asked her, taking his sketchbook and pencil.

"For a ball.", she answered.

"For a ball?!", both Uta and Kaneki asked at the same time, surprised.

 **'What's with that reaction? There's no need for that.'**

She decided that she won't pay attention to it, she'll play it cool.

"Yeah, haven't you heard?", she turned to Kaneki. He just shook his head.

"The Valentines coming up and our school will hold a party, like a ball party, or masquerade one, I don't know exactly, so I thought that we should go."

 **'Okay, Touka, just play it cool. Just play it cool.'**

"Um... I haven't heard about it.", he said.

"So you don't want to go? It's fine if you don't. I don't know why I even thought about going. I'm usually not up for things like that.", she waved her hand dismissing it.

 **'Why did I even ask.'**

"Actually, I think we should go. It can be funny.", he grinned.

 **'It might be funny if we go together. It will be boring otherwise. When did I become so attached to him? Well, who cares anyway.'**

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, so for the ball. Alright. When is it?", Uta interrupted, attracting their attention again.

"On the 14th February."

 **'Isn't it logical.'**

She raised her eyebrow.

"So that's on the next Friday. They'll be done in two days, is that okay?", he asked them.

"Yes.", they said at the same time.

"Alright!", Uta grinned and quickly sketched the design.

When they approved it, they talked for a bit longer and then, Touka and Kaneki decided that it was time for them to go.

They walked out of the studio. Touka pulled out her phone and looked what the time is.

"It's already six o'clock. I can't believe how the time flew."

 **'It looked like it's been an hour, or two.'**

"Really?", Kaneki seemed surprised as well.

She showed him her phone.

"Whoa. Are you in a hurry to go home?", he asked her.

"No. Do you want to go anywhere?"

 **'I want to be with him for a little more.'**

"I was thinking that we might go and eat something. Maybe ice cream or something sweet, whatever you want."

"Let's go get some ice cream, but can I pay for it?", Touka asked him.

 **'Now that I think about it, I haven't had an ice cream for a while.'**

"No.", he answered.

"That's not fair. You've paid for the tea, at least let me pay for my ice cream."

 **'I'm not going to let him pay for everything.'**

"You really are stubborn.", he sighed in defeat.

 **'So that means that I'll pay for my share.'**

They walked in silence, until they got to the bakery. Going in, they chose the ones thay wanted and went out. Kaneki took vanilla flavored one and she took the mix of chocolate and strawberry.

"They have the best ice cream ever.", she said satisfied with her cone.

"I agree. You like strawberries a lot?"

"I do. They are delicious. Do you want to try some? This mix is the best.", she offered him her ice cream.

 **'He should just try, what is there to think about?'**

She didn't understand why was he thinking so much weather to try it or not. Eventually, he tried it.

''It's nice.", he said.

 **'Of course it is.'**

"Right?", she smiled.

"Touka?", he called to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you...", he stopped in the middle of the sentence.

'I **s he going to ask me what I think he will?'**

Her heart started beating insanely, she thought she'll die.

"Do you want to go on a date with me, to the ball?"

 **'He finally said it. Why is he looking down?'**

Kaneki was looking at the pavement.

"Actually, I do.", she said.

He looked at her. She was sure she was blushing, but she still smiled at him.

 **'I'm so happy.'**

"You do, you really do?"

"Yup. Even this today feels like a date. I've never been on one, but my brother told me about his, so this looks like it."

"I'm glad. And you're right.", he returned her smile. "Shall we head home slowly?"

She nodded and they started walking towards the station. He went with her, until they got to her street.

"It's okay. I can go alone from here. Thank you for escorting me.", she turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"You're welcome. I'll go then. See you at school.", he gave her a smile.

"See you. Oh, before you go, can you give me your email?"

 **'We've known each other for a while, I think it is fine to ask him for his email.'**

"Sure.", Kaneki pulled out his phone and they exchanged emails.

"I'll text you. Good luck on your contest."

"Thanks.", he said turning around to leave.

Suddenly he appeared in front of her and kissed her on the cheek. She was starring at him in shock.

 **'What had just happened?'**

Soon she came to her senses and looked softly at him.

 **'I guess there's no harm in kissing him back.'**

Touka moved a bit and kiss him on the cheek as well. Fastly, she turned around and left. She lightly touched the place on her face, where his lips were just a moment ago, smiling.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading! :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Hey, guys! Here's the twelfth chapter. It's kind of short, but I had fun writing it. I decided to not make this one the last chapter, because it would be weird to finish it off just like that. I was trying to show how their relationship develop (hope I didn't rush it too much and disappoint you) and how different they are when they are together, alone, also how similar their thoughts are. This one is written from Kaneki's point of view. I thought about putting Touka's as well, but thought I would do that in the next one, I don't want you to get boring reading the same event twice, but I still think it's good to see it from both of their perspectives. :D**

 **Also, I want to thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and following this story. Your support means so much to me, it makes me so happy and that's what keeps me writing! So again, HUGE THANK YOU! :D**

 **Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes and characters' OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul, nor any of the characters, Sui Ishida does.**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

 _Texting/Mailing  
_

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading and that you'll like it! :D  
**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

It was Monday. Kaneki had just finished with his contest and was on his way home. He did pretty well, all the exercises were so easy.

 **'Yeah, well I did them hundred times at home.'**

When he got back home at Saturday, instead of going to sleep, he was studying until early in the morning. He did say that he will use that day to relax and take a break from studying, but the events from that day were haunting him and were all he thought about. That was a good way to stop thinking about Touka and their upcoming date.

 **'Ahhhh, thank God, it's finally done.'**

He was entering his house, when his phone rang, signaling that he got a email. Seeing who it was from, his heart skipped a beat. Since they've exchanged emails two days ago, they haven't really talked.

 _Hey, how did your contest go?_ , said the message.

 **'She did say that she would text.'**

 _It went great, it was really easy, so I'm expecting excellent results._ , he mailed her back.

 _Touka: That's nice to hear. I wasn't expecting anything less from a nerd like you._

 **'Nerd like me?'**

 _Kaneki: I'll take that as a compliment._

 _Touka: It was meant as a compliment. :)_

 _Kaneki: You have a very unique way of complimenting people. :)_

 _Touka: It's just you._

 _Kaneki: Thank you. I'm flattered. :)_

 _Touka: You should be. Oh, I got a text from Uta. He says that our masks are done._

 _Kaneki: That's great. When we'll we go pick them up? That party's on Thursday._

 _Touka: I can pick them up on my way to work and I'll give you yours at school tomorrow._

He paused before replying. Then he started typing.

 _Kaneki: I don't really have anything to do now, so I can come to your work and get it. Then you wouldn't have to carry it to school._

 _Touka: Sure, that's a good idea. I have to go now, but I'll see you later. Bye._

 _Kaneki: Okay, see you. Bye._

He put his phone down and walked to his room. Leaving his bag beside his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Just minutes ago he felt nervous and now that he talked to her, even though it was only through mails, he calmed down.

Shower helped him to relax even more. He stepped out of the shower, putting on the clothes he usually wore out of school. Getting out of the bathroom, he went to the kitchen to make the meal for himself. He didn't eat anything for a whole day, thinking that if he ate, he would throw up. After finishing his meal, Kaneki took his wallet, phone and a book and set out to go to Anteiku.

Taking the bus to the shop, he got there pretty early. The moment he opened the door, Touka walked towards him, greeting him.

"Hi.", she had a huge smile on her face.

"Hi.", he couldn't help himself and smiled in return.

"Here's your table. I'll ask them to take a break now.", Touka walked off towards the bar.

She talked to an elderly man, whom he assumed was her boss and then disappeared through the door, that were behind the bar. She was back in a few minutes with a bag.

"There's your mask.", she handed him the bag. "Oh, just a second."

Kaneki watched her going behind the bar and then returning with two cups of tea. He thanked her for bringing the mask and for the tea.

"You know, it's not on the house. You're paying."

"I know.", he said through the laugh.

He peeked inside the bag and was surprised how beautiful the mask was. Uta showed them the design and explained everything, but this was much better than he expected.

"The mask is amazing.", he was still in awe.

"He is really passionate about making masks and he's the best when it comes to it."

Kaneki looked at her and nodded in agreement. Then he noticed that she didn't take strawberry tea.

"You're not having strawberry tea?"

"No. I like black tea as well."

 **'That's completely different flavor.'**

"What?", she looked at him questioningly.

Touka averted her gaze to the book that was sat on the table.

"You brought a book?"

"I thought I'd read a little bit while I'm here."

"Okay. My break is done now, I need to go back to work.", Touka stood up from her chair.

"Alright."

 **'I was actually thinking to wait for her to finish her shift and then walk home together, but I guess it will be too much. We will see each other at school tomorrow anyway.'**

He watched her greeting the new customers and showing them their table, then taking orders, going to the bar and then coming back to serve them their drinks. Kaneki did that for a few minutes. He opened his book and started to read. It was the best way to keep his mind occupied and to prevent him from watching Touka. Completely losing the sense for time, as he always did when reading, he didn't even notice her standing by his table.

"Oi, earth to Kaneki!", she slammed her hand on the table. He lifted his head and looked at her confused.

"Oh, it's you."

"What do you mean, 'it's you'? I asked you if you wanted to walk home together."

"Yeah. When are you finishing?"

"In an hour."

"In an hour?!", Kaneki almost shouted. Realizing what he did, he apologized.

Touka just shook her head and went back to work.

 **'I've been here for four hours. I didn't even notice. Like I ever notice.'**

Hide would probably laugh at his reaction.

 **'I should call him once I get home.'**

He hadn't gone to school today, because of the contest and he wanted to know what lessons they did, also if there was some homework.

 **'I really am a nerd.'**

He sighed in defeat. The hour went by quickly and soon, he and Touka were walking home.

"You know, it's really weird how it takes you a while to get back from imaginary world. You should be worried, you'll go crazy if you keep doing that.", she stated.

"It's been like that since forever. There's nothing to worry about."

Touka stopped walked and looked at him terrified.

"That's even worse!", she yelled.

 **'What's with that reaction?'**

"What are you talking about?"

"About you reading too much."

"Oh, please. I just get too consumed into the book. There's no big deal."

"There's no help for you. No, no, no...", she kept shaking her head and started walking again.

Kaneki started laughing. It was so interesting and amusing to see this side of Touka. He never took her for someone, who could make jokes like that and laugh so much. He always thought, she'd be stoic, serious, just cold. And here she was laughing with him.

"I think you need some help, too.", Kaneki told her, pulling a serious expression on his face.

Touka put a serious expression as well and looked him straight in the eyes.

None of them said the word, they just stared at each other. It was so hard for him to keep the expression for resolving and could feel his mouth twitching. It didn't help that Touka was having the same problem, except her brow was constantly moving upwards.

"Your brow is raised.", he informed her. At the moment he said that, she burst out into another round of laugher.

"What is wrong with you?", she was panting. "Your brow is raised. Hahahaha!"

 **'I must stay serious. I must stay serious. I must stay serious. I must stay serious!'**

"Hey, are you alright? You seem like you're going to explode. It's okay to breathe, you know."

 **'I can't take it anymore.'**

He gave up and joined her in the laughter. Kaneki noticed that the people who passed by them were look at them in a weird way.

 **'Who wouldn't? We probably look like a lunatics.'**

He managed to calm down a little.

"I think we should keep going. We'll end up in the asylum if we keep this up.", he said, trying to even his breathing.

"You're right.", she put her hand on her stomach. "Now this was funny."

"Yeah."

They walked in silence for a while. Once they got near Touka's house she spoke.

"I'm glad you like the mask and I'm glad I got to see you today.", a small blush appeared on her face.

He smiled, also blushing.

"I'm glad I got to see you, too."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.", Touka turned around to walk away, but then stopped.

"Are you okay?", Kaneki asked her.

 **'Why did she stop?'**

In a matter of a minute, she was again standing in front of him. She didn't answer his question. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. That caught him off guard.

 **'Why am I getting so shocked whenever she says or does something like this? I was the one who kissed her the last time I escorted her home. It should be normal to hug or kiss someone when you like them and they like you back.'**

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Kaneki was hope that she couldn't hear his frantic heart beats. Slowly, he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"What are you doing?", she asked him.

"Nothing.", he answered and planted a kiss on top of her head.

He didn't want to let go of her, but he knew he had to. She was probably tired from work and school, it'll be better if she went home and rested for the night. Unwrapping his arms from around her, he stepped back.

Her cheeks were still red and Kaneki was sure his were as well, but he didn't care at that point.

"You should go now and rest. You worked hard today."

"I guess you should, too. Well, goodbye then.", she smiled softly.

He liked her smile. This was not the one she gave to her customers or others, it was only for him. It made him feel special.

"See you tomorrow.", he waved her. "Sleep well."

He didn't like goodbyes. It made him feel like they were separating forever, so he avoided using it.

Once she waved him and started leaving, he turned around and started walking as well.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

 **I wanted to put in this chapter their date, but I really want to take my time to write it well, so you can expect it in the next one. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: So it's finally out, the chapter I waited to write for so long! :D I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I was scared, because I really wanted it to be as best as possible and I hope I've managed to do it. There's a fluffiness in this one, it's still their date, some cute moments as well. :) I'm planning to write probably two more chapters for this one, but I'm still not sure about the sequel, which will be one shot. Let me know what you guys think, if you'd like me to write one. :) Also, I wanted to say that the updates might be a little late, I have exams in a two weeks, so I have to study, just thought I'd let you know. :)  
**

 **Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes and for characters' OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul, nor any of the characters, Sui Ishida does.**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading and that you'll like it! :D**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

It was the Wednesday night and Touka had a trouble figuring out what to wear. Never before had she had a problem deciding on what to wear, she never gave it so much thought, but tomorrow is special and she wanted to do her best.

 **'I wonder if there's a clothes shop working at this hour?'**

She sat at her desk, searching for a shops that still worked. There was only one and it was near her house. Touka stood up, took her wallet, running down the stairs, then putting her sneakers on, she dashed out of the house. She ran all the way to the shop and she barely managed to get there on time.

"Good evening.", the shop keeper told her. "Can I help you?"

"Good evening.", Touka looked around the shop. "I need a dress for a ball, actually it will be more for a party, for tomorrow."

"Oh, do you have any specific color that you want your dress to be?", the shop keeper started browsing through the dresses.

"I would like it to be navy, royal blue. I will be wearing a mask that is of a red color, so I thought navy or royal blue would go nicely with it."

"Well, red dress would also go with it. Do you have a picture of your mask?"

"I do.", Touka pulled out her phone and showed her the mask.

"That is such a beautiful mask! Wait a second.", the shop keeper went to the other part of the store and came back with a royal blue long dress.

"If you want the accent to be on the mask, I think you should go with this one. There is the changing room, you should try it."

"Thank you.", she smiled to the her and went to try on the dress.

Touka put it on and look at her reflection in the mirror. She was shocked, it was so hard to recognize herself. She never wore skirts, or dresses, she was not used to seeing herself in it.

 **'I actually like it!'**

It was surprising, the dressed looked like it was made especially for her.

 **'I am going to buy it.'**

She changed into her clothes and went to the counter.

"Do you like the dress?", asked the shop keeper, smiling.

"I do. I'll take it.", she answered also smiling.

Touka payed for it and after she had her packed, she went back home. The moment she entered the house, Ayato's head popped from the kitchen.

"Hey, where did you go to? You just ran off."

"I went to buy the dress for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?", he put a finger on his chin. "Oh, tomorrow's that ball, party thing at school. You're really going? I thought you hated those kind of events."

"I am really going. Yes, I hate it, but at the same time, that will be a date."

Ayato's jaw dropped. "A date? With Kaneki?"

"He invited me and I accepted. It shouldn't be boring if he's there."

 **'I hope he won't ask any more questions or start lecturing me about dates, relationships and so on. I am the older one here!'**

"You really like him a lot, don't you? I am worried for him. He doesn't know what he is getting himself into.", he had a mocking smile on his face.

'I am going to kill him.'

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower. You make dinner.", she said and walked upstairs.

"What? Why don't you make it?", he yelled.

"Because I am your big sister and you should listen to me!", she yelled back.

"Okay, okay. I will."

 **'Serves you right.'**

She went to her room and placed her dress in the wardrobe. Taking her pajamas and underwear, Touka went into the bathroom and filled in the bath tub. Touka first wanted to take a quick shower and go to sleep immediately, but changed her mind. When the tub was filled, she took her clothes off and stepped into it, sinking in the hot water. She let out a content sigh.

 **'Ahhh. This is so relaxing.'**

Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift off. In an instant, Kaneki's face appeared.

 **'He's changed, or he's just not the way I thought he would be.'**

She recalled the Monday. At first, Touka wasn't sure if it was alright to text him on a Sunday, even though she really wanted to talk to him and told him that she would text him, so she didn't. On Monday, Touka had an excuse, because he had a contest and she could always ask how it went. Touka didn't think that she will see him at all that day, so when he offered to come to Anteiku, she said it's okay in an instant. She wanted to see him. The moment he walked through the door of the shop, she was so happy and excited, her heart race sped up and she couldn't help but smile. Every time she'd see him, she was feeling like she's falling in love with him even more. It frightened her, but, at the same time,it also made her feel like she's never felt before and she liked it. He stayed and waited for her to finish her shift and walked her home. Touka started laughing, remembering their conversation, how they looked like fools and like they were crazy. She remembered his laughter, which made her stomach twist, because it was just beautiful.

 **'I want to hear it more.'**

Then, in her thoughts crawled the picture of her hugging him, before they parted. She felt so embarrassed now. But he didn't reject her, her hugged her back, even gave her a kiss on the top of her head. That must mean that he didn't mind. And on the Saturday, he kissed her on the cheek, so that means he also feels the same, she thought.

 **'I should probably get out.'**

The water cooled down and she didn't want to get sick before her very first official date. Quickly stepping out of the tub, she toweled herself dry and went out of the bathroom. Going downstairs, she went in the kitchen and there was her dinner waiting for her.

 **'It smells nice. I hope it tastes nice as well.'**

She took a bite and was surprised that it did.

"Ayato, you are in charge for making dinner everyday.", Touka informed him.

"I don't want to be in charge for that.", he complained.

"Listen, mom and dad are coming back in a week. I'm sure you can endure that for a week."

"I am not so sure. I can wash the dishes.", he proposed.

"You? Wash the dishes? You hate that even more then cooking."

"Actually I don't. I can't be bothered to think what new to cook, so I'd rather wash the dishes."

"Okay. I'll let you off the hook for now.", she smiled and finished her meal. "I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight.", he said, turning his attention to the tv.

"Don't forget to wash the dishes."

Ayato furrowed his brows, glaring at her and she just smirked disappearing in her room. She jumped in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Her wardrobe was left open and her eyes wondered to the dress.

 **'I hope he'll like my dress. What am I saying?! I like it and that's the only think that matters. I should really go to sleep.'**

Touka closed her and let the sleep overcome her.

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV  
**

Kaneki was eating breakfast in the kitchen. He was glad, but couldn't believe it at the same time, that their professors gave them the day off, because of the party. He was so excited. Hide was supposed to come to his house at any moment. He promised that he will help him to choose his outfit.

 **'What are you supposed to wear with that mask?'**

There was a knock on the door and before he said come in, Hide waltzed inside.

"Yo, Kaneki.", he grinned.

 **'He has no manners.'**

"Hey. Do you want to eat something?", he offered to share his meal with him.

"No, thanks. I already ate. Now, go get your stuff and let's go!"

 **'He seems even more excited than I am.'**

"Can I finish my meal first?"

"Sure.", his best friend sat in the chair beside him and waited patiently for Kaneki to be done with eating.

When he was done, he went to his room, took all the things he needed and then they both headed outside.

"I hope we find it soon."

 **'Did I say that out loud?'**

"Hey, I can't guarantee that you'll find it at the first store. You need to see a lot, try on a lot and they choose the right one. It's your date, you should put some effort into your looks."

"Okay, I get it. But you do know that I have a mask. My outfit should match it, right?"

Hide's face lightened up. "That's right! See, you are not completely the lost case when it comes to fashion."

"Fashion and I are on the completely opposite sides of the scales. Don't say stupid things."

"Hey, be a little bit more enthusiastic about it. Negative stuff won't lead you anywhere. Now, let's go shopping.", his best friend put his arm around his shoulder and lead him into the first store.

 **'This is so exhausting. Even if I had any enthusiasm, it's gone now.'**

They came out of the tenth store empty handed.

"Don't worry, will find something.", Hide patted him on the back.

"I think I should just get white or black shirt and black pants and black jacket.", said Kaneki.

"That's too much black. You are not going to the funeral, you are going on a date.", Hide's eyes suddenly widened and he pointed out at the store they haven't been in before. "Let's go in there! I'm sure we'll find something in there.", he grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the store.

"Hide, this is a shop for metalheads and goths. Do I look like one?", Kaneki pointed at himself.

"Who cares. Let's see what they have. It's much more likely that we'll find something that'll match your mask in here, then in other stores. How did I not think of that sooner?", his best friend slapped his forehead and Kaneki just shook his head, but started browsing through the rails of clothes.

They were looking for a while already, when his ran to him, carrying a long, black, leather coat.

"Look what I've found? This will be perfect. You can dress in phantom of the opera style. Now we just need to find a shirt and pants."

"Huh?", but his friend was already gone.

 **'Is he kidding me?'**

He felt out of place and wasn't sure about it. Still, maybe Hide was right. Kaneki was pretty sure they will stand out from the other students, because of the masks, so there's no harm in standing out completely.

Hide was back with a navy blue, elegant shirt and black pants.

"There you go. Try it on. The changing rooms are there.", he pointed in their direction.

"Didn't you say it'll be bad wearing too much black?", I said mockingly, as we walked towards the changing room.

"It's not all black. The shirt's blue."

Kaneki just shook his head and walked in to change. When he was finished, he called Hide to see it.

"Whoa!"

"What? Does it look that bad? I actually like it.", Kaneki looked again in the mirror. He pictured the mask with it and somehow it all fit.

"It doesn't look bad at all! I'm a genius!", he grinned.

 **'Yeah, you are.'**

He changed back into his clothes and then they went to pay for it.

"I told you we'll find something in there. It is elegant, so it will go well with your mask, but it is edgy at the same time."

"They have interesting clothes. It's just too expensive! Some prices are ridiculous."

"Don't tell me you are going to go to the dark side?", Hide looked at him with shock.

"I'm not going to switch to the dark side, I just liked some things I saw in there.", Kaneki shrugged and laughed inwardly, because of his best friends reaction.

They walked home, talking about some things unimportant and then went our separate ways, when we reached the corner, where we usually meet for school.

"Hide, are you coming to the party?", Kaneki shouted after him.

 **'I just remembered that I didn't even ask him. I'm terrible friend.'**

"Neh, that's not for me. See you at school tomorrow.", he shouted back, waving to him and walked away.

When he got home, he went straight into the bathroom to take a shower. It was already half past four and he was supposed to meet Touka at half past six, which meant that he had a little bit over an hour to get ready. He scrubbed himself clean and then walked out, going into his room.

He took the clothes he bought out of the bags and lied them on the bed, inspecting them, he didn't want them to have any wrinkles.

 **'I think I should iron them. Just to make sure.'**

Kaneki took the iron from his mother's room and ironed his clothes, well everything except the coat.

 **'I'm sure it shouldn't be ironed. At least, not like that. I don't see any wrinkles, so it should be fine.'**

Once he was done, he put all of the clothes on. He still felt weird, because he was not used to wearing something like that, but he was sure that he'll get used to it. Kaneki looked at his reflection in the mirror.

 **'What will Touka say? Will she laugh, will she change her mind cancel the date, will she think I look weird?'**

He shook his head.

"I can't think like that.", he said to himself. "Everything will be fine."

With that thought in mind, he started to pack his stuff. He took his wallet and phone, putting them in the pocket. Then he took his mask, which was standing on his desk.

 **'Should I put it on now, or when I get there? I'm going to put it on once I get there, that's better.'**

Carefully putting the mask in the bag, he went downstairs. Kaneki put on the black shoes on and then went out the door.

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

Touka was in the tub, taking a bath. That's exactly what she needed, since she was starting to get nervous. She knew that she will calm down, once she sees him and they start talking, she always does, but that didn't stop her feelings bubbling up in anticipation.

They didn't have any classes today and she was so thankful that her boss is a nice man, giving her today off. She'll probably work herself to death on the weekend, but she didn't care. It was worth it.

Ayato was banging on the door, telling her to hurry up, since he had to take a shower as well.

 **'I who he's going with? He didn't tell me anything.'**

"Stop banging for God's sake! I'm coming out!", she yelled from the top of her lungs.

 **'He is so annoying at times.'**

She quickly toweled herself, put on a bathrobe and walked out.

"Who are you going with to the party?", she asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Don't answer my question with another question.", Touka raised her eyebrow.

 **'What is he hiding?'**

"I'm going with Hinami.", her brother answered.

"Hinami? That's the first year student you talked about?"

"Yes. She is really nice girl and she's so cute.", Ayato blushed while saying that.

 **'This is the first time I see him blush. He must be liking her a lot.'**

"Ah, my little brother's growing up.", Touka commented, walking into her room. She took her dress and put it on.

"I really like this dress.", she said out loud. Then her gaze fell onto the her mask.

 **'I think I'm going to put it on when I get to school.'**

She took the only bag that she had and pack her wallet and phone.

 **'Should I do my makeup?'**

Touka never wore any makeup, that's why she didn't own any product. Her mother tried to make her put some one, but she refused. She remembered that her mother left some for her, just in case she changes her mind and she was glad that she did.

She went to her parents room and then taking the makeup bag, she went back to her room. Touka spilled everything from the bag onto her bed.

 **'What did she say this is for? Liquid foundation. No, I'm not gonna use that.'**

Touka took the eyeshadows, choosing to put on the silver one, because she had silver on her mask. Then she put on mascara and lipstick.

 **'I think this is just fine.'**

Considering she didn't have experience with it, she managed to do her makeup well. It wasn't too much, but it was still there.

 **'Maybe I should pack this as well. Mom always carries it in her bag.'**

She packed her makeup into the bag she'll be taking.

"I think I'm ready."

Touka knocked on Ayato's door.

"Are you ready? We need to leave really soon."

The door opened, revealing her brother, who was wearing leather jacket, red shirt underneath, dark jeans and black leather boots. His hair was slicked back, with a few strands that framed his face.

 **'What happened to him?'**

She is used to seeing her brother dressing like this, but right now, instead of his usually tattered shirts he had an elegant one on and his usually messy, frizzy hair was neat.

Touka noticed that he was staring at her as well.

"You look nice. I'm sure Hinami is going to be delighted seeing you like this.", she smiled at him.

"Thanks.", Ayato blushed at the mention of his crushes name. "You look stunning, Touka. I never thought I'd see you in a dress. Not to mention, in a one like that."

"Oh, shut up. Let's go.", she turned and went downstairs.

 **'Will Kaneki find me stunning as well?'**

They put their shoes on and went out the door.

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

He got to the school before everyone.

 **'I guess I didn't have to rush this much.'**

Kaneki looked at his phone, seeing that it was six twenty, which meant that Touka will be here very soon.

 **'I can't wait to see her.'**

He smiled. Deciding that it was the right time, he took his mask out and put it on. As the other students started to arrive, they all looked at him, as if he was alien. Kaneki couldn't blame them, he would probably react in the same way, if he saw someone with such a mask on and dressed like he came out from the horror movie.

He was standing at the school entrance, when he noticed his crush walking through the school gates. She was with her brother, but they parted ways.

Kaneki was speechless.

 **'Is this really Touka?'**

She looked so beautiful, so stunning. In a few moments, she was standing in front of him. On her face, she had a rabbit mask, which was silver in the middle, the faded to red, which faded to black at the end. You could also see a very subtle silver glitter all over. She wore royal blue, long dress, that followed her body shape. The top was corset like, but then it was cut from the middle to her waist and that part was lacy, almost see through and then from the waist it fell freely.

Kaneki felt his face heat up and was sure that it was glowing red. He was glad that the mask covered most of his face, otherwise, he thought he would die from embarrassment.

"You...", he stuttered. "You look amazing."

"Thank you. You look amazing as well."

 **'I wish I could see her face.'**

"Shall we go in?", he asked, offering her his hand.

She accepted it, nodding her head. The hall was crowded. The music was already playing and many students, if not all of them, were dancing, the ones who didn't they were chatting happily.

They found the secluded space and went there.

"It's too crowded.", her heard Touka say.

"It is, but isn't it supposed to be that way at the parties?"

"I guess so. Let's go get something to eat.", she pointed at the table with food and drinks.

"Let's go.", Kaneki just ate breakfast and he was hungry.

They didn't talk while they were eating and once they were done, the slow song started to play.

Kaneki looked at Touka.

"Do you want to dance?"

"I don't really know how to."

"I don't know either, but we can try."

"Alright then."

He really wished he could see her face. Slowly, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, while she placed he arms around his neck. They were clumsy at first, but after a while, they got a hold of it and they were moving in the rhythm of the music. Half through the song, Touka leaned her head on his chest, which made his heart beat to quicken. He was sure she could hear it, but he didn't mind. That's how he felt and she should know it.

The song ended and they let go of each other. Kaneki got an idea.

"Touka, do you want to go on the rooftop?"

"On the rooftop?", her voice sounded confused.

"There's just too many people in here and I don't really like the music. Not to mention that they are all staring at us."

She looked around and then back at him.

"I think that's a good idea.", she said.

Kaneki took her by the hand and lead her up the stairs, until they reached their destination. They got to the rooftop and the minute they stepped out into the cold night air, he noticed that Touka was shivering.

He took his coat on and gave it to her.

"Thank you.", she took it from him and put it on. "I knew I forgot something. It's so much better out here.", she said, walking to the fence.

"It is.", he had to agree with her.

 **'I guess parties aren't really for me.'**

"Don't you think you shouldn't sit down in that dress?"

"Why? It's fine to sit.", she reached to the back of her head and took her mask off.

His heart almost stopped. He wasn't expecting her to wear any makeup, it was nothing too much, but the silver on her lids, made her eyes look more sparkly, shiny, it just made them stand out. Also, her lashes look much longer and fuller, which added to the effect.

"Aren't you going to take your mask off, too?", her voice brought him back from his shocked state.

Kaneki didn't say anything, but he took it off and went to sit beside her.

"You know, you look really beautiful tonight, Touka.", he looked her straight in the eyes, when he said it. "I truly mean it.", he didn't know what got into him, but he just had to say it.

Touka's cheeks went red, but then she sighed.

"I thought you won't like, because it's so different from what I normally wear.", he could hear relief in her voice.

 **'She was worrying that I wouldn't like it? There's no way I wouldn't, she looks beautiful no matter what she wore.'**

He laughed.

"What are you laughing for now?"

"It's just funny that you'd think I wouldn't like your outfit. Though, I have to say that I had the same problem, when I was choosing mine.", he confessed.

"That's not funny at all. And I like your outfit. I admit, I was shocked at first, but now that I look at it, somehow it suits you.", she gave him an honest smile.

Kaneki lifted his hand, placing it on her cheek and caressed it. Touka put her over his, squeezing it lightly. Slowly, he leaned his face towards hers and he placed his mouth on her. Kaneki was afraid that she will push him away, but she didn't. He was kissing her gently, carving into his memory the feeling on her soft lips on his. After a while, their kiss deepened. When they ran out of oxygen, they pulled away from each other.

He smiled at her softly and she returned the smile. Touka moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence, which seemed like forever. There was no need to say anything, everything was already showed.

"Kaneki?", she called to him.

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean that we are a couple now?", Touka asked him.

"Yes. We are a couple now."

 **'We are a couple. We are finally a couple.'**

"That's good to know.", she said as she snuggled to him.

* * *

 **Touka's POV  
**

She noticed him the minute she walked through the school gates. It was impossible not to, with his outfit and the mask. As she was nearing him, her nervousness grew, mixed with the excitement. Now that she was a bit closer, she could see better what he was wearing and it took her breath away.

He head a long, black, leather coat on, dark blue, elegant shirt underneath, black pants in a style that she could picture a rocker in and black shoes.

 **'Our shirts match.'**

She smiled under her mask. Kaneki wore his mask, which was made from latex, one of his eyes was covered and the other was not, there were teeth painted on it, as if he was evilly grinning and where the jaws meet, there was a zipper. He reminded her of some bad ass character from a comic book and she liked it.

Touka was now standing in front of him and was about to greet him, when she noticed the way he was looking at her. He wasn't almost blinking, just looking. The intensity with which he was watching her, made her very self aware. Her face was hot and she was glad that she wore a mask and he couldn't see it.

"You...", he started. "You look amazing."

 **'He is stuttering.'**

"Thank you. You look amazing as well.", she told him, almost stuttering herself.

"Shall we go in?", he offered her his hand.

She accepted it, nodding her head. The hall was crowded. The music was already playing and many students, if not all of them, were dancing, the ones who didn't they were chatting happily.

 **'Now I remember why I hate parties.'**

Kaneki showed her the only secluded space and they went there.

"It's too crowded.", Touka said.

"It is, but isn't it supposed to be that way at the parties?", he asked her, though it sounded more a statement.

"I guess so. Let's go get something to eat.", she pointed at the table with food and drinks.

 **'I should eat something. I haven't eaten all day, 'cause I was nervous.'**

"Let's go.", she heard him say and they went to the table.

They didn't talk while they were eating and once they were done, the slow song started to play.

Kaneki turned around and looked at her.

"Do you want to dance?"

"I don't really know how to."

 **'Actually, I've never danced before.'**

"I don't know either, but we can try."

"Alright then."

Slowly, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, while she placed he arms around his neck. They were clumsy at first, but after a while, they got a hold of it and they were moving in the rhythm of the music. Half through the song, Touka leaned her head on his chest and could hear his heart beats. They were quickened, as hers.

 **'Is he also nervous? But he seems so calm. I wish I could see his whole face.'**

The song ended and they let go of each other.

"Touka, do you want to go on the rooftop?", he asked suddenly.

"On the rooftop?", she was confused.

"There's just too many people in here and I don't really like the music. Not to mention that they are all staring at us.", Kaneki explained.

She looked around, seeing that he was indeed right and then looked back at him.

"I think that's a good idea.", she said.

Kaneki took her by the hand and lead her up the stairs, until they reached their destination. They got to the rooftop and the minute they stepped out into the cold night air, she shivered.

 **'Why is it so cold? I should've brought my jumper.'**

He took his coat on and gave it to her.

"Thank you.", she took it from him and put it on. "I knew I forgot something. It's so much better out here.", she said, walking to the fence.

 **'This is the spot where we had our first lunch break together and talked for real.'**

"It is.", he had to agree with her.

"Don't you think you shouldn't sit down in that dress?"

 **'What is he, my mom?'**

"Why? It's fine to sit.", she reached to the back of her head and took her mask off.

There he was again, looking at her so intensely, that she thought she would suffocate. Her heart was already beating fast with the excitement. She managed to calm down, but the way he was gazing at her just made it impossible.

"Aren't you going to take your mask off, too?", she wanted to see his face, too.

Kaneki didn't say anything, but he took it off and went to sit beside her.

"You know, you look really beautiful tonight, Touka.", he looked her straight in the eyes, when he said it. "I truly mean it."

 **'So he likes it. I guess I was worrying for nothing.'**

Touka's cheeks went red, but then she sighed.

"I thought you won't like, because it's so different from what I normally wear.", Touka said, relief washing over her.

He seemed confused, but then he started to laugh.

"What are you laughing for now?"

 **'Did I say something embarrassing? Did I say too much? But I was just honest.'**

"It's just funny that you'd think I wouldn't like your outfit. Though, I have to say that I had the same problem, when I was choosing mine.", he confessed, shyly. **  
**

"That's not funny at all. And I like your outfit. I admit, I was shocked at first, but now that I look at it, somehow it suits you.", she gave him an honest smile.

 **'He should dress like this more often. Maybe just without the mask, even though it is amazing one and it looks perfectly on him.'**

Kaneki lifted his hand, placing it on her cheek and caressed it. She put her over his and squeezed it lightly. Touka knew what was coming, secretly she wondered what it would be like when they first kissed, will she do it right, since she's never kissed anyone before. Slowly, he leaned his face towards hers and he placed his mouth on her. He was kissing her gently. She was surprised how soft his lips were and she liked it. After a while, Touka relaxed and totally gave in to it, deepening their kiss. When they ran out of oxygen, they pulled away from each other.

He smiled at her softly and she returned the smile. She moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence, which seemed like forever. There was no need to say anything, everything was already showed. She could feel in their kiss, how much he liked her and she was hoping that he could feel that she liked him as much.

"Kaneki?", she called to him.

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean that we are a couple now?"

 **'If we are not, I'm going to kick his ass for leading me on.'**

"Yes. We are a couple now.", his eyes were glowing as he said that. It made her heart warm knowing that finally she had found the one she wasn't even looking for. Touka never thought that she'll fall in love, nor did she have any interest in finding a boyfriend. Even if she found one, she never thought that he would like her back and accept her the way she is, because Touka was aware of the fact that she was not the easiest person to deal with. And now she has that special someone that accepted her with all her flaws.

"That's good to know.", she said as she snuggled to him.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :D  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Hello, guys! Here is the fourteenth chapter. It's super short and it's just a cute, fluffy moment after the party. :) I wanted to upload something, because I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish the last chapter tonight, though I will do my best. Also, I will be writing a special for them, once I have it done I will post as a separate one shot story. I just wanted to let you know. :D**

 **Another little update, I found a job and soon I will start working, I also go to college, so I'm not sure how much time I will have to write. If the updates are slow, that's the reason.**

 **Thank you so, so much for lovely reviews, for favorites and follows! It made me so happy and motivated me to write more. Randomperson pointed out that I rushed that story just a tiny bit, which I thought I did myself and thank you for letting me know, I'm not offended at all and now I know not to make the same mistake again and thank for such a lovely review. :D Overall, I'm glad you liked this fanfiction. All of you. :D**

 **Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes and for characters' OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul, nor any of the characters, Sui Ishida does.**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading! :D**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

They were sitting at the rooftop until it became so cold that they couldn't stand it, so they walked inside. Deciding that they've spent enough time at the party, Kaneki offered to take her home. It was past midnight and there was no way that he'll let her go alone. They exit the school building and then start walking.

 **'It is fine for me to hold his hand right? We are a couple now.'**

Touka reached for Kaneki's hand and entwined their fingers. He turned to look at her and gave her a smile, which she returned. They were now standing in front of Touka's house.

"Thank you for tonight. And for everything."

"Thank you, Touka. I hope it wasn't a boring date, I'm not really experienced with this.", Kaneki scratched the back of his head.

"I had fun, it wasn't boring at all, so don't worry. I'm not experienced as well, so there's no problem."

He laughed a little bit.

"Well, I guess, I'll see you at school tomorrow.", he said, still smiling.

"Yeah. See you there, then."

 **'I feel so awkward. What should I do? Should I just turn around and go inside the house?'**

Kaneki closed the small distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, planting a small his on her forehead. Touka's face heat up in an instant.

"Goodnight, Touka.", he said, as he let go of her.

"Goodnight, Kaneki.", she replied. She went to the door of her house, opening it and then, she gave him heartwarming smile, before she went in.

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

He didn't even know for how long they were sitting on the rooftop. It became so cold, so suddenly, that they had to go inside. Kaneki wondered if they should stay for a while longer at the party.

"Do you want to stay a bit longer here?", he asked her.

"Not really.", she answered. "I'm not such a fan of the parties and I think I've been here long enough. If you want to stay, we can."

"Actually, I would like to leave, too. I don't know if I'll be able to get up tomorrow for school."

 **'That's true, I completely forgot.'**

"I almost forgot that we have school tomorrow and I have work too."

"Okay, let's go then. I'll escort you home."

"Thank you.", Touka smiled at him and they went out of the school.

They were walking in silence, when he suddenly felt Touka's hand on his. He accepted it and they entwined their fingers.

 **'Finally. I'm so happy.'**

He looked at her and smiled at her. She smiled in return. It felt so good walking with her holding hands, hugging and even being able to kiss her. Kaneki really liked it. They got to Touka's house and they were now standing in front it.

"Thank you for tonight. And for everything.", she said.

"Thank you, Touka. I hope it wasn't a boring date, I'm not really experienced with this.", Kaneki scratched the back of his head.

 **'Hide would probably know what to say and what to do on a date. I wish I had more experience with this, I hope I didn't screw up.'**

"I had fun, it wasn't boring at all, so don't worry. I'm not experienced as well, so there's no problem.", she said it in such a happy way, that it made him feel all warm inside.

He laughed a little bit.

"Well, I guess, I'll see you at school tomorrow.", he said, still smiling.

"Yeah. See you there, then."

 **'Just a moment ago, she seemed happy and now she seems confused and almost like she's worried.'**

Kaneki closed the small distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, planting a small his on her forehead.

 **'This is okay to be done now, right? We are a couple.'**

"Goodnight, Touka.", he said, as he let go of her.

"Goodnight, Kaneki.", she replied.

 **'There, she seems relaxed again. She's really interesting.'**

She went to the door of her house, she opened it and then looked over her shoulder. Touka smiled at him, like she's never smiled before and he was sure that if she didn't walk inside soon , he would die.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! Also, thank you so much for your support on this story! :D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Hello, everyone! So finally, here's the last chapter of this story. :D I'm sad that it's finished, but also happy that I've managed to get it done. I didn't want to drag this on farther, because of the special that I'll be writing, but still thought I'd include this one short chapter. I have to say I had trouble thinking of a right time to end it, but what's done, it's done. I'm pretty happy with it. :) I really hope you've enjoyed reading it so far. I also want to thank you for you support, because that's what kept me going and writing on. So thank you so, so, so much. :D I also hope, you'll like this one as well. :) I might update this chapter and expanding it later, but I'm not sure. They would set up for a routine, so I thought it won't be that interesting to read about the same thing. I have another plan up my sleeve, I just need to write it. :D**

 **Again, huge thanks to everyone who followed, favored, reviewed this story and also to those who took their time to read it! I know I'm probably being annoying by repeating myself so many time, but I just want to let you know how much I appreciate it! :3**

 **To Mizuki Shi, I'm really glad and happy to hear that you liked the story, since this one was written for you! :3**

 **Apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes and for characters' OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo ghoul, nor any of the characters, Sui Ishida does.**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading and that you'll like it! :D**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

When Touka entered the house, she went straight to her room.

 **'I can't wait to take of my makeup, it feels so strange. It's not that I don't like it, just I'm not used to it, I guess. Ahhhh, being a girl is such a pain.'**

She took off her dress and went to the bathroom. Touka wasn't even aware, until she looked in the mirror that she was smiling. It was actually happening for her. She met someone nice and kind, fell in love with him and now they are together. Could she possibly ask for more? She washed her face first, scrubbing off her makeup and them hopped in the tub to take a bath. A warm baths always relaxed her and it was like that this time. Once the water cooled down, she stepped outside, put on her pajamas and went back to her room. Touka lied down in bed and took her phone.

 **'It's already half past two. I hope I fall asleep soon, otherwise I won't be able to get up for school.'**

She set her phone on the desk and pulled the covers up to her chin. Closing her eyes, Touka soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

Kaneki had trouble falling asleep after he got home, from his first date ever. He was so excited, so happy, Touka was constantly on his mind, preventing the sleep to take over. The scenes from their date kept replaying in his head.

 **'I guess we'll be able to go on more dates from now on. I can't wait.'**

He was tossing and turning, but it was without any success. Kaneki gave up on trying to fall asleep. Instead he went downstair, choosing a book to read and settled himself on a couch, starting to read.

"Kaneki.", he heard someone call his name, shaking his shoulder. "Kaneki, wake up. You'll be late for shool."

The minute he heard school, he jumped up of the couch.

"When did I fall asleep?", he asked his shocked mother.

"I don't know. I didn't even hear you come home last night. I just woke up and saw you soundly asleep. What were you doing in the living room anyway, isn't your bed more comfortable?"

"It is, but I couldn't fall asleep, so I came here to read for a while."

"Oh, well, go get dressed, I'll make breakfast. Hurry up."

He dashed upstairs, pun on his school uniform, packed the book and ran back downstairs, in the kitchen.

 **'I don't think I ever got ready this quickly.'**

The breakfast was already set on the table and he finished it in the blink of an eye.

"Don't eat like that, you'll choke!"

"I won't, don't worry.", he assured his mother. "I need to go. Thank you for waking me up."

"Hmm, nothing, that's what mothers do.", she sounded confused, but he couldn't think about that too much.

Hide is probably already at their meeting place and waiting for him. Putting on his shoes, he ran outside of the house. As he was assuming, Hide really was there and he was looking at his hand watch.

"I'm sorry I'm late.", Kaneki said when he reached him.

"It's okay. If you didn't show up now, I would've left. I honestly thought you wouldn't even come to school."

"You know I wouldn't miss the school, unless I was really ill."

"Hahaha, I know.", his best friend smiled at him. "So, how did your date go?", Hide asked as they started walking.

"It went great!", Kaneki grinned and started talking about the last night.

"See, I told you! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!", Hide hugged him so tightly.

"Thanks."

 **'He was right indeed.'**

They got to school and went to their classroom, which was almost empty.

"I guess they had a great time, since they all slept in.", his best friend stated.

"Apparently. Oh, Hide, I want to ask you something.", Kaneki sat on his seat.

"Go ahead."

"Would it be a problem if I invited Touka to spend a lunch break with us?"

"Are you serious? Of course it would be a problem, it's our time!", he head a mad expression.

"Oh, I guess so. Sorry."

"I was just kidding. Why would it be a problem? I want to meet your girlfriend, if she's okay with it.", he had a grin on his face once again.

"I'll ask her, I think she won't mind."

"Then it's settled. Oh, here's the professor."

Their professor walked in, interrupting their conversation. He was going on and on, how irresponsible the others were. If you want to party all night long, do it, but do your duties as well.

 **'He is right. I wonder if Touka came to school.'**

They didn't exchange any messages and in case she decided to skip school, he didn't want to wake her up by texting her. The class was over pretty soon and he went outside to meet his, now, girlfriend. He was surprised, but glad at the same time she decided not to skip school today.

"Good morning.", she told him.

"Good morning.", he said back. "You came to school."

"I had to. It was so hard to wake up."

"I know. I wasn't able to fall asleep for so long. If mom didn't wake me up, I wouldn't have come."

Touka started laughing. "I'm pretty sure your subconsciousness would wake you up, since you are such a nerd. I can't imagine you skipping school."

"Haaa...", he let out defeated sigh.

"I didn't mean to offend you.", she said quickly, worried.

"I'm not offended. I just sigh, 'cause you're right."

She put a finger to her chin, thinking.

"Yup. I can't remember when I wasn't right about something."

Kaneki couldn't help but laugh.

 **'This is so like her.'**

"Touka, have planned anything for a lunch break?"

"No. Why?"

"If you want, you can spend it with Hide, my best friend and with me."

"Oh.", she said surprised. "Well, I would like to, but I don't know him. Wouldn't it be weird?"

 **'Weird? What is she talking about?'**

"I don't think it would be weird. Why would it be?"

"I don't know.", she looked at the floor.

"Listen, don't worry about it.", he put his hand on her shoulder. "Hide is a nice guy and he also wants to meet you."

"I know that, just you know I'm not that good with interacting with other people."

"You were fine with interacting with me."

"You're different.", a feint of blush appeared on her face.

"If you'll feel uncomfortable, you don't have to do it. I don't want you to feel that way."

"No, it's fine. I want to.", she gave him that special smile, that was only meant for him, making him blush.

"Okay, if you say so. We'll come to pick you up.", he stuttered.

"Okay.", she said, laughing.

"See you then.", Touka waved as she walked away.

* * *

 **Touka's POV**

Her alarm went off, waking her up. She grabbed her phone from the desk, turning the alarm off and threw it on the other side of the room.

 **'Who was that idiot who invented the alarms? So annoying!'**

She was agitated that she had to get up. She just wanted to sleep more, since she felt so tired and then she also had work today.

 **'Maybe I could skip school and just go to work.'**

Touka rolled in his bed, thinking about what she should do. Deciding that it'll be for the best to go to school, since she was already awake and she doubted that she'll be able to fall asleep again, she got up and dressed.

 **'I should wake Ayato up.'**

She went out of her room, into her brother's and saw him sleeping on the floor.

"Hey, wake up.", she shook him.

"Ayato, wake up!", she said louder and shook him with more force.

Touka didn't hear him when he got back, but she assumed it must be really late.

 **'This idiot! He knows he has school today and yet he stayed out late.'**

"You idiot!", she yelled as she slapped him across the face, which made him wake up immediately.

"What's going on? Why did you slap me?", he's voice sounded confused and still sleepy.

"Why? You could've at least changed your clothes and you should sleep in your bed, not on the floor!"

"Oh.", was the only thing Ayato said. He stood up and just lied down on his bed, falling asleep again.

"I give up."

Touka went downstairs in the kitchen to make breakfast for them. When she was done with it and when she ate her, she took her bag from her bedroom and went to school.

 **'Should I take the bus, or walk?'**

She still felt exhausted and she didn't want to strain herself more then necessary, she had to save her energy for work. Touka soon got to school and went to her classroom. Sitting at her desk, she pulled out her book and soon after the professor walked in and their class started.

 **'I wonder if Kaneki came to school. He did for sure, he doesn't seem like someone who'd skip the school, just because he was partying.'**

When the bell rang, announcing the end of class, she went outside to meet him, she was certain he'll show up. And he did, he was waiting for her at their usual meeting spot.

"Good morning.", she greeted him.

"Good morning.", he greeted her back. "You came to school."

"I had to. It was so hard to wake up.", she said honestly.

 **'It's a good thing I came, I got to see you.'**

"I know. I wasn't able to fall asleep for so long. If mom didn't wake me up, I wouldn't have come.", Kaneki shrugged his shoulders.

Touka started laughing.

"I'm pretty sure your subconsciousness would wake you up, since you are such a nerd. I can't imagine you skipping school.", she tried to picture it, but the only thing she could imagine was him then waking up in the afternoon, panicking because he missed the classes. That made her laugh even more, just thinking of his terrified face expression.

"Haaa...", he let out defeated sigh.

 **'Did I say something wrong? I shouldn't have laughed.'**

"I didn't mean to offend you.", she said quickly.

"I'm not offended. I just sigh, 'cause you're right."

 **'Of course I am.'**

She put a finger to her chin, thinking.

"Yup. I can't remember when I wasn't right about something."

 **'Well, I was wrong when I thought he didn't like me in the same way I like him, but I won't tell him that.'**

Kaneki couldn't help but laugh.

 **'What is he laughing about now?'**

"Touka, have planned anything for a lunch break?" , he asked her.

"No. Why?"

"If you want, you can spend it with Hide, my best friend and with me."

"Oh.", she said surprised. "Well, I would like to, but I don't know him. Wouldn't it be weird?"

 **'Would it be to soon to meet his best friend? We do go to the same school and Kaneki told me about him, so it shouldn't be a problem. Right?'**

"I don't think it would be weird. Why would it be?"

"I don't know.", she looked at the floor.

 **'Why am I so nervous meeting his best friend?'**

"Listen, don't worry about it.", he put his hand on her shoulder. "Hide is a nice guy and he also wants to meet you."

"I know that, just you know I'm not that good with interacting with other people."

 **'What if I say something wrong, what if he doesn't like me? I tend to be sarcastic, annoying, I'm not talkative. Why is Kaneki even with me?'**

"You were fine with interacting with me."

"You're different.", she felt her face heat up.

 **'He really is. We are similar when it comes to interacting with people and being introverted. I'm surprised we even managed to communicate.'**

"If you'll feel uncomfortable, you don't have to do it. I don't want you to feel that way."

She could see that he thought that he was wrong proposing something like this to her.

 **'I don't want him to feel that way.'**

"No, it's fine. I want to.", she smiled at him.

 **'I can do it. I'll do it for you. It'll be fine.'**

"Okay, if you say so. We'll come to pick you up.", he stuttered.

He looked so cute at that moment, that she just wanted to hug him, but she didn't. The hallway was too crowded and she wasn't ready showing affection in public yet. When they were alone, it's fine.

"Okay.", she said, laughing at her own thoughts and the situation.

"See you then.", Touka waved as she started walking away. He waved back and went to his classroom.

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV**

The lunch break came and Kaneki was standing with Hide in front of Touka's classroom. Kaneki warned Hide to behave, because he didn't want him to scare her, to which Hide promised he will.

"Have I ever failed you? You shouldn't worry so much.", he told him.

Touka walked out and approached them.

"Hi."

"Hi, I'm Hide. Kaneki's best friend and the only friend.", Hide said with a grin.

"I'm Touka. Nice to meet you.", she bowed showing him respect.

"Nice to meet you, too. Now let's go eat, I'm starving.", he turned around and started walking to the roof top.

Touka looked at him, to which Kaneki shrugged, as if to say, that's what he's like. They both laughed. Hide turned to look at them confused, but soon had a smile on his face. Kaneki knew what that smile meant and he smiled in returned, letting him know that he understood.

They got to the rooftop. Finding the right spot, they sat down and started eating, making a small talk.

"So you are nerd as well?", Hide asked Touka out of the blue.

"Hide!", Kaneki interrupted.

"No, I'm not. I don't think anyone can be as nerdy as him, or such a bookwarm.", she answered.

"Right?!", Hide said excitedly.

 **'I'm starting to think this was a bad idea.'**

"Yup."

"Oh, I like her, Kaneki.", his best friend turned to grin at him.

"That's just wonderful."

"Don't be like that.", Touka patted him on the back. "It's my job to be sarcastic one here."

Hide burst out laughing and soon all three of them were laughing. The rest of the break was spent mostly making fun of Kaneki and talking about random, not so important things. The break was over too quickly for them. They took their stuff and went towards their classrooms, making a deal to spend the lunch breaks together from now on.

"I refuse.", Kaneki said.

"What do you mean?", Hide asked.

"You two are impossible.", he simply stated.

"I promise I won't make fun of you anymore.", Touka said. She really seemed sorry.

"I promise, too.", Hide said.

"Yeah, right. I don't believe you, Hide."

"You should believe me. I'm serious."

Kaneki furrowed his brows.

"Okay. I'll believe you."

He couldn't stay mad at his best friend for too long. He turned around to Touka.

"You have work today, right?"

"Yes. Unfortunately.", she made a pained expression.

"Is it okay if I come to see you when your shift is over?"

Touka smiled widely.

"Of course."

Kaneki's heart started beating faster, as always when she'd smile at him. They were just staring at each other, when they heard a coughing.

"Love birds, it's time to go back, the class starts in two minutes.", Hide informed them.

Both of them blushed furiously, saying goodbyes and walking in a separate directions.

* * *

 **Touka's POV  
**

She walked out of her classroom, seeing her boyfriend and his best friend already there waiting for her.

"Hi.", she managed to say.

"Hi, I'm Hide. Kaneki's best friend and the only friend.", his friend said with a grin.

'He really is cheerful person.'

"I'm Touka. Nice to meet you.", she bowed to him.

"Nice to meet you, too. Now let's go eat, I'm starving.", he turned around and started walking to the roof top.

Touka looked at Kaneki. He just shrugged, it was like as if to say, that's what he's like. She didn't know why she found that funny, but they both started laughing.

They got to the rooftop. Finding the right spot, they sat down and started eating, making a small talk. She felt a bit tense at first, but soon she relaxed.

"So you are nerd as well?", Hide suddenly asked her.

 **'Do I look like a nerd?'**

"Hide!", Kaneki interrupted.

"No, I'm not. I don't think anyone can be as nerdy as him, or such a bookwarm.", she answered.

"Right?!", Hide said excitedly.

"Yup."

 **'So he was also nagging him about being a nerd and bookwarm. This is just hilarious.'**

"Oh, I like her, Kaneki.", his best friend turned to grin at him.

"That's just wonderful.", Kaneki said sarcastically.

 **'I guess we really went over the top with joking him.'**

"Don't be like that.", Touka patted him on the back. "It's my job to be sarcastic one here."

That was true, she is supposed to be serious one and there she is laughing and having fun.

Hide burst out laughing and soon all three of them were laughing. The rest of the break was spent mostly making fun of Kaneki, though Hide did most of it, and talking about random, not so important things. The break was over too quickly for them. They took their stuff and went towards their classrooms, making a deal to spend the lunch breaks together from now on.

"I refuse.", Kaneki said.

"What do you mean?", Hide asked.

 **'He doesn't want to spend time with us?'**

"You two are impossible.", he simply stated.

 **'So that's what it is. I feel so guilty now.'**

"I promise I won't make fun of you anymore.", Touka said.

"I promise, too.", Hide said.

"Yeah, right. I don't believe you, Hide."

 **'I don't believe him, too.'**

"You should believe me. I'm serious."

Kaneki furrowed his brows.

"Okay. I'll believe you."

 **'He is too nice.'**

He turned around and looked at her.

"You have work today, right?"

"Yes. Unfortunately."

 **'Why can't I have today off as well? I don't want to work, I want to rest and sleep.'**

"Is it okay if I come to see you when your shift is over?", he asked her.

Touka smiled widely.

"Of course."

 **'We'll get to spend some time alone.'**

They were just staring at each other, when they heard a coughing.

"Love birds, it's time to go back, the class starts in two minutes.", Hide informed them.

Both of them blushed furiously, saying goodbyes and walking in a separate directions.

They didn't meet during the small breaks in between their classes, Touka has had enough of socializing. She liked his best friend, he seemed like the kind, funny, nice person and really good friend, just like Kaneki told her. She was happy knowing that he has someone like that and that he'll never be alone.

When the classes were done, she went to Anteiku. Once she arrived, she changed into her work uniform and started serving the customers. Her boss asked her about the party, as did all of her colleagues. She told them, skipping to mention her having a boyfriend, though she thought they already knew, by the way they were looking at her.

 **'This is so tiring. Just an hour more and I'll be able to leave.'**

* * *

 **Kaneki's POV  
**

When Kaneki got home from school, he had a quick lunch and went to take a nap for a few hours. The lack of sleep started to take its toll on him. Hide didn't ask much after the lunch break, but he really liked Touka, which meant a lot to him. He told him, that she is just the right one for him, though Kaneki already knew that. And he could picture himself with her by his side in the future.

 **'What am I thinking.'**

He collapsed on his bed and soon he was soundly asleep.

Kaneki woke up a few hours later, when his alarm went off. He got up, going to take a shower and change into his normal everyday clothes, since he was still wearing his school uniform. After he changed, he went downstairs. Kaneki put his sneakers on and went out to the bus station.

Looking at his phone, he saw that he still has sometime, so he decided to walk to Anteiku. He took a deep breathe of a fresh night air, enjoying it and relaxing.

Touka was just coming out of the shop, when he got there. He walked towards her and embraced her. She was unresponsive at the beginning, but then he felt her arms going around him. He wanted to hug her when they first met, during the first small break, but he wasn't sure if that would be okay with her, so he didn't do anything.

"You know, I actually wanted to embrace you at school today.", he heard her say. "But there were just too many people around and I felt uncomfortable."

 **'She was thinking the same thing.'**

"I wanted to do that, too, but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.", he said honestly.

"I'm fine with it when we are alone."

"That's good to know.", he slowly let go of her.

When he looked into her eyes, they were so sparkly and shiny. He could see happiness, affection, kindness, everything was so plain to see. This whole thing happened so fast, but he was glad it did. Otherwise, he never would've seen this expression on her face, he never would've held her, he never would've kissed her, they would never be walking together holding hands, or talking, or meeting during their break.

Kaneki felt Touka's hand taking his and they entwined their finger.

"I'll walk you home. You must be really tired."

"Thanks. I am. Sorry we can't go anywhere now. We can go tomorrow, it's weekend.", she proposed.

"It's fine. I would like that.", he smiled softly and squeezed her hand.

They walked in silence, until Touka spoke.

"I'm really glad I met you. I am wondering why would you like someone like me, but I'm glad that we are together now."

Kaneki was staring at her and it seemed that she realized what she had said, because she blushed and looked away.

"I'm glad we met, too. You shouldn't wonder about that. I like you, because you are the way you are."

 **'It's true.'**

She looked up at him, surprised.

 **'She shouldn't be that surprised. She is amazing and interesting person, she should accept that soon.'**

"Don't look at me like that. You are not as bad as you present yourself to be. Just be more confident."

"I will."

As she said that, she closed the distance between them and kissed him. It was a shy kiss, but he could feel all her emotions in it. He kissed her back with more passion, trying to convey all his feelings as well and when she responded to it passionately as well, he knew she understood.

They separated and kept on walking, again in silence. There was no need for words, because they already expressed everything with their actions and in the future, it will be the same.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
